YuGiOh: Eternal Bonds of Time
by StarBorn1989
Summary: Bad at summaries. The final duel is over. However it is not as it seems to be. Yami is forced to remain in this world in hopes of putting together the final pieces of a broken past to salvage a peaceful future for his friends. Yet some things are not meant to be known. Somethings were always meant to remained buried. One woman holds the key to it all... AU
1. Prolouge

StarBorn: This idea came to me when watching Yugioh online the other night so read review and enjoy!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh it's plots/storyline characters places and or names. Just my own._

_/flashback/_

_/telepathy/_

_'thoughts'_

"_speaking"_

* * *

When the eye upon the hieroglyphic wall began to shine we all truly believed Yami was finally going to be at peace. I could faintly make out his council members in the blurry ethereal light. But, then something happened we did not anticipate. Just as Yami reached the void a thunderous sound resonated within! Yami paused momentarily his crimson eyes wide with fright as the door slammed shut in his face. We were all so surprised, by such a loud sound we did not even care he could not go home. I stepped towards the Pharaoh my violet eyes s unsure but confident whatever it may be, we as a team could handle it. The whole perimeter quaked. Debris falling from loose limestone.

"So a Yug, what happened? Didn't ya do it right?" Came Joey's reply scratching his head comically.

I shrugged just as lost as the rest were. "I won, so Yami should be allowed to rest finally. All the Millennium items should be nothing but dust!"

Everyone began whispering in confusion as though myself or Yami had the answers they sought. Yami looked upset and tired. I could understand his pain. The thunderous noise had gone. There were no flashing lights, or ghosts spooking us. Just the soft padded footsteps resounded and, a woman whom resembled Shadi appeared. Her long black hair was nearly floor length, and her ivory robes were trimmed with gold phoenixes. Her eyes were a dark chocolate, skin so tan and tattooed occasionally. Eyes outlined with kohl. The golden war staff she held had an eye similar to the, millennium eye upon its' top. Wings spreading out past it like a bird of sorts. Her feet were dressed in white slippers. Golden anklets and bracelets as well as bands on her upper arms.

"Make yourself known Egyptian." Yami barked his teeth gritting together furiously. "Speak now! Since it is quite obvious you are the culprit here, as to why I can no longer return to my slumber."

She smiled a slanted smile. "Forgive me my Pharaoh, but I am not the reason your slumber, your final rest has been denied." her voice was that of a wise elder woman's coarse and accented by her Egyptian background. Shadi came forth and smiled. The first we had ever seen of him. It was an awkward unnerving moment.

"It is good to see you again sister." The woman touched his face gingerly.

"It has been thousands of years my brother. You were a different man back then. As I was a different woman."

Yami growled far more angry than before! " enough of this! Shadi reveal her! Make sense of this nonsense!" Yami ordered and suddenly Odion, looked pale.

Shadi stepped back from the woman and she in turn touched a hand to her heart. "I am Sarrean, a once noble servant of the crown. I myself was enlisted as a follower of your mother great Pharaoh. A job I had done very well at to say the least"

Yami's eyes widened. "My mother...Then why have I been barred from my rest? Why are the millennium items not destroyed? The ritual has been completed."

Before anyone could speak we noticed Ryou slithering into shadows as Bakura, the thief King appeared once more. "Miss me Pharaoh?"

"Why is he here?" I asked quizzically. My heart was pounding ferociously beneath my heaving chest.

Bakura merely smirked, while Sarrean shoved him aside. She treated Bakura as though he were not the enemy. Like they had known one another for ages. It was as if Bakura was family in her eyes. Rather an annoying pest she should squish.

"Pharaoh, I have returned him from the shadow realm for a very specific reason. One that is far more important than what the tomb robber has done."

"Which is what? Do tell before I have both your heads!" He crossed arms over his lean chest. He exuded great power. Sarrean

Sarrean smiled and slammed her rod into the stone floor! As she did this Bakura knelt down. Subservient to the miraculous display of the cosmos over ancient Egypt. With a wave of her gold ring encrusted hand Sarrean made the vision take shape of a very dark silhouette. This silhouette was female in nature. Her curves were well defined. Yet it had no face nor coloring nothing. Shadi gasped in shock causing Odion and the other Ishtar's to kneel rather suddenly.

"What are ya guys doin?" Joey asked as did Tea and Tristan.

"I must say I do not know myself." Was Ishizu's reply. "It feels only right, more so natural we kneel before this vision. She ignites great meaning within my spirit." Marik nodded agreeing with his sister.

"Yes you should kneel. All except our Pharaoh should be kneeling just as Bakura is." Sarrean was so lost in her words she did not see Yami's third eye flare.

"Even the great Pharaoh should kneel" Bakura whispered clear enough for Yami to catch.

"I command you as your Pharaoh expose what it is you keep hidden Sarrean!" I flinched.

Sarrean smiled knowingly. "You have been deterred from a final rest simply because this woman here" she began pointing at the silhouette. "This woman has finally made herself known in this time."

Yami relaxed a bit. He was still on edge. As we all were. "Who is she witch? What does her coming out have to do with me and the Millennium Items?" As he spoke Yami touched the puzzle reflexively.

Sarrean's smile widened while Bakura scoffed at Yami. "My great Pharaoh...She is your queen."

On cue Tea fainted as did Joey. Tristan's mouth was agape and Ryou covered his mouth. I however merely shook my head. What else could I do? Yami's face was a mixture of denial and curiosity. Mostly denial. His familiar Pharaoh's garbs disintegrated and he was now wearing our usual attire of black tank, pants and boots along with our studded choker.

"Impossible! I have regained my memories as well as my name Witch! There was no Queen in my past. Only myself and the Millennium item holders. My people. My followers. No Queen, no children. Just as I said"

Sarrean nodded. So she agreed with him. "That you have regained your name and some of your past. Only that of Zorc I see." She glanced sideways at Bakura. Bakura however was lost in the silhouette before him. A longing was in his dark brown eyes. "Your Queen exists my Pharaoh. Ask Shadi yourself. He will not lie"

Yami turned to Shadi whom nodded. "It is true Pharaoh. This woman deterred your path. This woman is your Queen. The crowned Queen of Games. A crowned queen of Egypt. She is a woman who shares your name and once shared your body."

Many blushed. Yami as a lover was a whole new can of worms I think even Tea would be jealous of.

"I do not understand. Why is this coming up now?" Yami was panicking.

I wanted to comfort my friend. I wanted to help destroy the items and put Yami to rest. Yet it seemed like fate had other plans. As if what we had endured was not enough.

"This woman has been missing for 5,000 years my Pharaoh. Her spirit is reborn per-say. I must encourage you to help myself and Bakura find her at any cost. It is a matter of life and death for all mankind. I swear to you Pharaoh, that all will be revealed in due time"

From that moment. All our lives changed. Far beyond anything we thought possible. We would need one another once more. We would persevere. This was far beyond a simple duel. A new story had begun

* * *

.

**Yu-Gi-Oh: Eternal Bonds of Time**

* * *

Starborn: So here is the prolouge from yugi's point of view the first chapter will be up soon! Much longer please read review!


	2. A Past to Reckon With

StarBorn: This idea came to me when watching Yugioh online the other night so read review and enjoy!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh it's plots/storyline characters places and or names. Just my own._

_/flashback/_

_/telepathy/_

_'thoughts'_

"_speaking"_

* * *

**A Past to Reckon With  
**

Life had been harsh since Yugi solved the puzzle. However, Sarrean brought more than a fair share of agony to muddle over. The entire gang had taken leave from Egypt by boat days ago. Finally with much relief they had returned to Domino city. Even Kaiba Corporation was a sight for sore eyes. Yami had remained silent since they arrived. No doubt disappointed by the turn of events. Sarrean seemed at peace. She spoke often with her spectral brother. Talked much with the Ishtar's as well. It was not until the reached Yugi's home that she spoke directly to Bakura, let alone anyone else. Yugi walked into the shop first. Calling after his grandfather mechanically.

"Oh Yugi my boy! I have great news! " He was beaming with great joy. "Oh,ho you have the Pharaoh with you still? Another Egyptian woman as well?"

Yugi blinked at his elder relative who was waiting for a response. "Actually grandpa we wanted to talk to you about this. I thought maybe you would know something we didn't"

Solomon shook his head, scratching at his gray beard "Oh well in that case what I wanted to tell you can wait until later."

"If it's that important grandpa you can tell me now." Yugi was sweet but Solomon knew better.

"No, no my boy it can wait. Now who is this fine woman before me?" He started to drool a tiny bit which made Yugi blush embarrassed.

Sarrean touched the older Mutou's shoulder. "I have missed you Shimon Muron. At least now you will not be so lecherous." she joked which caused more confusion among those there.

"I think you have me confused with someone else madam. My name is Solomon Mutou, I am little Yugi's grandfather."

"Ah yes true but, you were once known as Shimon Muron one of Pharaoh's council members. That was in another life I suppose."

Yugi introduced Sarrean and after introductory fell silent. No more words were exchanged besides complex sideways glances. Yami led them into Yugi's small home and asked each friend t find a seat and meet in the living room. Joey sat with Tristan and Tea on the couch while Yugi sat on the love seat with Ishizu. Marik and Odion stood in the door way along with Solomon and Ryou. Bakura sat on a wooden rocking chair behind Sarrean. Yami stood against a wall arms crossed over his broad chest. The room was a decent size with a now small flat screen television. Sarrean was ready to start but halted when Seto Kaiba came waltzing in followed by the spirit man Shadi.

"my, my if it isn't priest Seth. How time has flown by." Seto Kaiba turned away from Sarrean.

"Just get on with it Sarrean." Bakura scolded obviously irritated.

"I agree with the tomb robber. Please enlighten all of us Sarrean." Yami replied feeling uneasy about the entire thing.

Sarrean closed her eyes and sighed heavily. Tapping her staff to the floor the same cosmos and silhouette appeared. It caused many to awe once more. This time however Yami noted that a strange glyph appeared upon the silhouettes forehead. It took shape to be the millennium eye with faint angelic wings embracing it. It stirred within Yami strange familiar feelings. Desire, love and security.

"5,000 years ago you faced off against Zorc using the three Egyptian gods as one great being. However not all you have seen is truth. Your Queen remained in the backgrounds. It is because of her that Egypt as well as this world survived the Shadow Wars."

"Shadow Wars? Seems cliche witch. Considering Zorc is creator of the Shadow Realm after his defeat, rather imprisonment there would be no reason for any Shadow wars."

Sarrean raised a hand to silence her Pharaoh. "Zorc created the Shadow Games great one. The Shadow Realm existed long before. As did the realm of endless Light." Everyone was leaning inward toward the silhouette. "After you defeated Zorc and were in turn sealed within your millennium item, your Queen moved from hiding. Seeing to all the preparations of the millennium tablet and items concealment. However...there were still many traitors among our ranks and the Queen could not hold Egypt together once they began their uprising." Sarrean's eyes became sullen. A throne room appeared and that female form sat upon it as a darker brooding man appeared before her. "A man called Zephyr appeared demanding that the Queen surrender Egypt and the Millennium Items over to him. If she did this he promised that her life and that of her kin would be spared." The female silhouette raised her right hand in defense toward the mans' form. "Our Queen denied Zephyr what he so craved. With a wave of her hand and, use of her Millennium Crystal she cast Zephyr out of Egypt! It was a short lived victory for us... Days passed and soon Zephyr returned followed by legions of Shadow Demons feasting on the light of our people. He proclaimed himself their leader and destroyed Egypt with fire and blood. Taking the lives of thousands including young children and those still in the womb" She paused her heart quickening as the Queen's silhouette began to glow a bright white pulsing with power. The eye vibrating from her heart. "When the final battle arrived our Queen used all the power of the Light to cast aside his Shadows. It was a long enduring battle that ended with Zephyr's demise as he was sealed with the crystal itself. Exhausted and on verge of death our, Queen placed the crystal inside a tomb that bore a single stone altar engraved with hieroglyphics.. She ordered myself and her remaining guards to seal the tomb so that none may ever let loose such a horror. Casting a protective spell upon its door. I myself remained behind to guard the tomb. I remained there for thousands of years." she finished eyes so sunken in she looked ghastly now.

"What happened to the Queen after she sealed Zephyr away? After you remained behind?" Yugi asked eyes averting downward when Yami looked his way.

Sarrean let stray tears fall. "Zephyr's power was to great to contain. The Millennium Crystal could not withstand his force. He broke free and desecrated all the world around him. As final attempt in her dying state our Queen used an inner power she had carried from birth on. It was the most beautiful light I had ever seen. When it faded, on the broken pillar that guarded the tomb lay our Queen. Panting as she struggled to survive. In one hand was clasped her Millennium Crystal. The other a blackened obelisk shaped stone that crackled and moaned. She had sealed him within a crystal made of her own spirit, tears and blood. Her dying words were to protect this world to ensure its' prosperity. Her final act replenished the lands to what they had once been. In her dying moments she told me that one day she would be reborn unto this world. That one day Zephyr would be free of his prison and she would be called to arms again... I watched as her life ebbed away. Until only her body remained. What ever power her vessel contained caused the crystal to spark and it along with her body vanished."

Sarrean continued to sob. It wracked her body and tormented them all. "So she has returned then?" Yami asked kneeling down beside Sarrean.

Sarrean wiped her eyes dry. "Yes my Pharaoh. Yet she may not even know her own past. There are so many things now barred from my memory as well. I can faintly recall her angels voice." Sarrean closed her eyes envisioning her Queen in a comforting way.

"So uh what did she look like?" Joey asked waving his hand around animatedly.

Sarrean's display thrummed and suddenly a dazzling woman appeared before their very eyes. Long ebony hair with streaks of white and blue highlights; bangs like most Egyptian women of royalty had straight across. Skin sun-kissed, with markings of her house and loyalty. Her lips were a tanned pink. Body was thin but toned with semi-large breasts and perfect hips. She was wearing a gold brazier with a sheer green fabric sliding over her breast to reveal cleavage and down her front exposing her belly button. On her bottom was a golden thing with the same green skirt skin tight overlaying. Upon her feet were gold sandals, and forehead blazed the Millennium eye with phoenix wings. It glowed like a desert sun. When her eyes shot open they were lined with black kohl like most Egyptian women wore, however those eyes were not the normal ones of desert women. Her left eyes was a gorgeous green, her right eye a chocolate brown. Both glowed vibrantly.

"This woman is your Queen, my Pharaoh."

"Oh wow shes beautiful Yami!" Yugi replied smiling brightly.

Everyone agreed and began commenting on this and that concerning her. Bakura looked away. Too ashamed to look into dreams eyes. Too ashamed to be who he was. Living with what he had done.

"What is her name Sarrean?" Yami replied body rigid.

Sarrean smiled a wide one at that. "Her name was Aruna my pharaoh. Meaning sunrise or dawn; and she was the light of your life."

"How terrible you have no recollection of her Pharaoh." Ishizu sympathized.

In truth Yami felt quite awful. To not remember someone who was once a great part of you as a person was awful.

"Why do I not remember her Sarrean?" Yami's eyes became hollow.

Sarrean gave a weaker smile this time. "Aruna did not wish for you to remember her especially during your final days. With the loss of a child so fresh in hearts and mind so many hateful words were spoken. Ones she regretted even in death."

Yami's heart began to pound achingly. A child? Too many things had been hidden from Yami. So much was still a puzzle to him. He sat down in between Tea and Joey. Far more pale than and Egyptian Pharaoh should be.

"Not to change the subject, but uh what exactly is the Millennium Crystal? I thought we had all the Millennium items?" Joey asked knowing full well Yami did not want to hear anymore about Aruna.

Sarrean sighed pinching the bridge pf her nose. Joey's voice annoyed her rather easily "It was never actually part of the items themselves. We called it such because when Aruna came to us it had no origin nor name. Aruna stated it had been with her since she could remember. It was used to reflect the powers of the Shadow Realm. To protect her light. To sustain a balance. Without it she would have been swallowed whole by darkness. It also served to hide her aura from those of Shadow Realm blood."

This time Odion questioned the sorceress. "Is this known or blind belief?"

Sarrean shook her head. "Nothing is known for certain about the crystal. Even Pharaoh knew not of it. If Aruna ever knew what it truly was she, made good to keep it hidden."

"It was an amulet of the gods..." Bakura announced casually. Not that he assumed any would listen.

"An amulet of the gods you say?" Marik replied shortly.

"Yes, an amulet of the gods I say." Bakura barked back. "A crystalline amulet of Ra."

Yugi scratched his spikey hair confused. Yami seemed to understand this in a sense. Everyone seemed to be getting more and more confused as time passed on.

"So my 'Queen' was beloved from birth by the great god Ra..."

"So Bakura says however little was ever known about Aruna before she came to the palace."

Yami stood abruptly. "I think I have heard enough for today.." Yami began walking away when Sarrean interrupted.

"Pharaoh, my duty was to ensure the crystal prison of Zephyr remain concealed but..." Her eyes became misty. "Zephyr's Crystal has gone missing. No power in heaven or hell can stop what is coming should Zephyr break free. Only Aruna has the power to stop him. Without her, we are sure to be defeated."

"I may be an old man" Solomon started. "But I do believe I heard once about such a crystal. Zephyr as well."

Yugi turned to his elder. "What have you heard of it grandpa?"

Solomon stood and attempted to touch Aruna's form. His hand went right through. "It was when Our world first began. When the Egyptian gods were at war with one another. As well as a darker god far worse than Zorc. He was known by all as the Devourer. His wrath encompassed the gods pitting them to fight one another. Only Ra turned against the massive beast. When Ra was certain he had weakened his foe and all its' followers Ra banished them into what we know as the Shadow Realm. A realm of darkness and suffering. Those born of the realm were consider dark wielders. Ra kept a close watch on those born of the Shadow Realm but, ultimately considered them anon threat. Even after they breed with humans. They say the Devourer had three sons. Zorc, was his second son. The other two remained nameless. I believe Zephyr is one of the three Shadow Kings born of the Devourer."

"What else does your memory tell you Shimon?" Sarrean asked her face calm and serene.

"It is said that the first born of the Devourer was sent to destroy the Light of Gods. Otherwise known as the Light of worlds or Sekai no Hikari; even Kibo no Hikari. There are many names for it but this Light was said to be of Ra's power as well as all the other gods. The son of Devourer legend has it found the Sekai no Hikari, but was never seen again."

Yugi moved toward Yami who was entranced it seemed with such a story. It felt all to familiar to Yami somehow.

"Grandpa, why would the gods send their light to earth?"

Solomon smiled warmly at all his friends. "To give mankind hope. The light was such a pure being they thought to keep it safe here on Earth. Ra knew as did the others should The Devourer and his legions ever break free the most prized light of all would be at stake. Light of worlds or creation rather. So Ra in his right mind sent it to earth. It is said that the Hikari was lost over the ages. Yet there were many even in Egypt whom held secret rituals in honor of the Light. They believed this Light of Gods could bring balance to the chaos of our world. Many men and women have gone mad searching for it. If Zephyr is the son of Devourer we may indeed nee Yami's Queen to banish him once more. He will only be after all light in this world to feed his father's legions."

"So uh what would happen gramps if Zephyr unleashed his father?" Joey asked starting to shake.

Solomon became quite serious. "All of mankind would be destroyed. Brothers, sisters and lovers would kill one another. All the world would suffer, be bled dry and end." he paused and shrugged. "The crystal of Ra is said to protect the aura of Sekai no Hikari. I do not know why Yami's queen would have had it unless her lineage was that of the Light's protectors."

Yami sighed and left the room. He had heard enough. Sarrean called to Yami long after he had left. It was far more relaxing on the roof of Yugi's house. There at least Yami could think and for once breathe. He let out a deep sigh his tri-colored hair moving in a gentle breeze. He was wearing only his flannel pajama pants courtesy of Joey, feet bare and chest exposed. All he wanted was to rest in peace. It was all so tiresome. So Yami sat alone out looking on Domino city and Kaiba Corp, skyscraper. He did not notice their friends all leaving. Paid no attention to the sound of his partner entering their now shared room.

"Penny for your thoughts Yami?" Yugi timidly asked. His face was so young and innocent it would be hard for any to be cruel to Yugi.

"I keep thinking about her. Wondering where she is and why this is happening now." Yami's voice broke off. His crimson eyes seemed so sad. "We were lovers,Yugi. This woman and myself. We were going to have children! Yet I cannot recall any of it! I feel so lost..." Yami covered his forehead in his right palm.

Yugi scooted closer and hugged the other. "i know it seems hopeless Yami but, I know we will find Aruna. We will find her and get you back all of your memories. I promise."

Sarrean watched from Yugi's doorway feeling sorry for her leader. Solomon beckoned her to follow him to their guest room where she would be staying for the time being. There were so many things to muddle over. So many things to question. The road ahead of them would be a long dark road. At the end hopefully would be a new light to guide their way.

* * *

StarBorn: So here is chapter one it's a tiny bit short currently working on two stories in my free time but chapter two will be ehre shortly! read review and enjoy!


	3. Regrets and Rejoicing

StarBorn: This idea came to me when watching Yugioh online the other night so read review and enjoy!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh it's plots/storyline characters places and or names. Just my own._

_/flashback/_

_/telepathy/_

_'thoughts'_

"_speaking"_

* * *

**Regrets and Rejoicing**

A few solid boring days had passed by with little to no drama. Everyone was enjoying a nice summer vacation. Finally free of all the dueling and Shadow Games. For the time being. Yami despite protests from Sarrean had become more and more distant. Even Yugi could not bring his friend out of such a slump. But, as the days passed Solomon went to Egypt on urgent business. Business that for once had Yugi squirming with delight!

It was a Friday just before Yugi's birthday when a loud high pitched squeal of joy broke from Yugi's lips as he hung up the telephone! Sarrean watched in amusement as Yugi bounced around his kitchen. Oblivious to Joey and Tea whom had just arrived mere moments ago. Yami greeted them and was nearly knocked over by the force of Yugi's ecstatic energy.

"Say Yug, what uh...what's going on that's got you all crazy?" The blonde asked his sister Serenity following in behind him hidden by her brother's frame.

Before Yugi could reply Seto and Mokuba came in with a large box for Yugi. "Happy early birthday Yugi!" Mokuba chimed. "Seto couldn't remember when it was so we decided to stop by early instead of late."

Yugi stopped to thank his friends. "Arigato Mokuba-san! My birthday is tomorrow, but thanks! This is going to be the best 17th birthday ever!"

Seto rolled his eyes. "Why is that exactly?" Kaiba asked not really caring either way.

Yugi was beaming when he set the gift down. "Grandpa just called from Egypt. He's coming home." Everyone was responding to that statement with some confusion when- "And, grandpa is bringing my twin sister home with him."

All eyes widened and it grew quite loud amongst the few there.

"Wait Yug, I didn't know you had a sister let alone a twin!?" Joey was freaking out. "I'm your best pal...next to Yami why haven't you told us about her before?"

"The mutt is right..for once. Despite what I think and how I feel about you not letting us know you had a sibling is wrong. I would never deny I had a brother of my own." Seto replied coarsely.

"Thanks Seto" Mokuba whispered.

Yugi shrugged. "I barely knew I had one either guys. It was right before we left to free the Pharaoh that I found out about her. Grandpa said he had been searching for years along with Professor Hawkins. No evidence remained about her whereabouts. However right before he left grandpa told me an old family friend had quite possibly found my sister." Yugi replied rather quickly. "Our parents separated due to business. My father took her to Egypt with him but, sadly never came back. When my mother went to find them both she disappeared as well. Rumor is they were killed by rebels in the country. But, after a long time and thousands of dollars later Grandpa succeeded! He found my twin. We aren't identical he said. But we shared the same womb. So her birthday is tomorrow just like mine. June 4th!" he said matter of fact.

Yami gave a sideways smile. "I am happy for you little one. What is her name?"

Yugi smiled. "Her name is Setsuna Saruna Mutou."

Sarrean knelt beside Yugi her face inches from his. "What a beautiful name, Yugi. When will she be arriving?"

All eyes were on Yugi. "Tomorrow around 1pm they will be arriving by plane thanks to Professor Hawkins, at Kaiba airport."

Mokuba shouted with glee! "that's our airport! Big brother we should put together a warm Welcome for Yugi's sister!" Kaiba rolled his eyes but nodded. He could not ever deny Mokuba something.

Serenity hugged Yugi. "I am so happy for you Yugi. I can't wait to meet her."

* * *

Bakura sat alone in the dark of Ryou's room. As much as Bakura despised his lighter half, he had no place else that would accept him back, since the whole affair began. As well as since he obtained a physical form. It was a dark blue room with wooden blinds and two twin sized beds. Both with striped sheets. Ryou came in and dared not turn the lights on. He watched as Bakura fiddled with his white t-shirt. Lost in his own world.

"I just got off the phone with Joey." Bakura didn't respond. "He says tomorrow we all are to meet at Kaiba airport around 12:45 to greet Yugi's twin sister! Apparently he had a twin that was lost to his family for the past twelve years or so." When Bakura still made no move to show he had heard Ryou, the lighter boy sighed and turned to leave.

"A sister you say?" Bakura never faced Ryou, he only requested a small response of the boy.

Ryou nodded hand on the door frame. "Yes, a sister. They aren't identical twins only bit of information Yugi could recall was she had green eyes. Not violet like his own and certainly not his hairstyle!" Ryou joked trying to smooth out the tension between them.

Bakura was silent again. Figuring the dark spirit wanted to be left alone Ryou again made to leave the room. "I had a sister once, Ryou."

Ryou couldn't believe his ears! Bakura had actually called him by name and told him something personal! "We don't...we don't have to talk about it if it upsets you." Their link was still strong even without the Millennium Ring. He could feel that it hurt Bakura to bring up his past.

"No, it's fine..." Bakura sighed turning to Ryou whom sat on his bed . "I have done so many terrible things in my quest for revenge. After Kul Elna was destroyed to create the Millennium Items I became hungry for justice! I was blinded by my own hate and greed. I did not see what was truly important...before it was too late."

/Bakura was standing before a woman wearing a white hooded robe. This woman yelled and screamed at Bakura. Tears were evident on both their faces./ Everything was always a blur for him.

"What happened Bakura?" Ryou asked his voice timid and scarce.

Bakura got up and looked out the now open window. "I betrayed her Ryou. To satisfy my own selfishness I...I betrayed my own sister. Threw her away as though our bond meant nothing at all...I had spent my life guarding her. Pretending to be some great hero for those remaining like us...I was no hero Ryou. I was a cursed branded man. I used darkness to destroy countless peoples lives...Including hers."

Ryou felt he had to ask what he asked next. "Your sister...she was Yami's Queen wasn't she?"

Bakura felt tears prick his eyes. "Yes...yes she was."

/He was standing with Aruna arguing over what he had done. Using Diabound to attack the Pharaoh and Egypt as well. Using the items and their powers to summon Zorc, a Shadow God.

"Do I mean nothing to you brother? Am I such a worthless soul that you would discard our kinship with out a moments thought?!" her voice was like an angels, even in a hysteric state.

"All I have done was deserved! Pharaoh and his council deserve to suffer for what they did to us! What they are still doing to you!" Bakura was dark, black rings around his eyes and a shaky aura to boot.

Aruna touched her heart. "I can take no more brother.. My heart is breaking at all you have done...I will not choose between you." She touched her swelling belly. "I must do what is right for our son."

Bakura growled and snapped a golden torch post with his bare hands! "He is destroying you sister! The pharaoh will steal your light and feed it to his gods before his time is done!"

Aruna smiled weakly. "You are wrong brother. Atemu loves me and his unborn. I have protected you for too long Bakura. I cannot protect do so this time!"

Bakura snarled turning away from her in the dark hallway of Pharaoh's empty palace. Torch light dancing around their frames casting shadows. His shadow was enveloped by a monstrous one.

"Then I will be done with you. We are no longer blood. I free myself of you!' Aruna swallowed her sorrow and closed her two toned eyes. "I will summon Zorc to this world even if it kills me. I will have my revenge!.. Even..even if it costs me your life."/

"I hurt her so deeply Ryou that I can never forgive myself...There are many other things far worse I have done to her as well..." He trailed off. "Not even Sarrean knows I am her brother. Only one did but, she is long since gone."

Ryou stood and walked over to his counterpart, "I will not tell them until you are ready to. I am sure what ever you have done she has forgiven."

Bakura sighed crying for the first time in 5,000 years. "I am not deserving of her forgiveness...I never will be. There is to much blood staining my hands..."

* * *

Saturday had finally arrived and all Yugi's friends including Duke, and Mai were there to greet the newest addition to their unusual family. Yugi finished setting up the balloons and enormous sign courtesy of Mokuba and Seto; whilst everyone chatted amongst themselves. When Yugi finished with the last balloons him and Mokuba shared a bottle of water. He looked around at Yami who was with Sarrean annoyed as ever by her constant nagging. Joey was bickering with Mai about his dueling skills. Duke and Tristan fought over Serenity's attention and Tea was with Ryou talking quietly. Bakura was alone with the other Egyptians; Odion, Ishizu and Marik. They did not seem particularly thrilled he was with them. Yugi smiled and laughed even when Seto came up wearing his long white coat and black shirt and pants with slick leather shoes. He was not amused. Yet the sun shone so brightly on this day. Yugi's seventeenth birthday and one he would never forget. Nor trade for anything else In the world. Yami came up beside Yugi when they all caught sight of a rather small plane rolling in their way. Yugi;s heart began to pound. He was wearing his school uniform. Traditional and comfortable. He wanted to be presentable. Yami stood wearing his blank skin tight tank, tight pants with the puzzle hanging from his neck a black belt choker and boots as well as wrist bands and a studded leather belt.

"Are you nervous Yugi?" Yami's voice was deep and smooth like velvet.

Yugi tilted his head to one side. "To be honest a little. I have not seen my sister in over 12 years. I can barely remember her at all. I hope it will be easy to connect with her."

"Your twins Yugi..." Mokuba replied standing beside Seto. " Let alone siblings. A family bond like that can never be broken. She will be so happy to be with you again. Connecting will be easy you'll see." Mokuba winked as the shuttle stopped before them and, the attendant setting up a staircase so the passengers could exit their plane.

The first to exit was Rebecca along with Professor Hawkins. They greeted Yugi wished him well on this day and stepped aside. Solomon Mutou came out next carrying his oversized luggage bag. He struggled at first but waved off an attendant stating he could take care himself. By the time Solomon made it to Yugi the young boy was fidgety beyond belief.

"Welcome home Grandpa!" Yugi shouted still bouncing on his toes make Yami nervous as well. There link made it all the more worse. Various emotions and thoughts continually racing by!

"Happy Birthday Yugi! I have a gift but, later. It is good to be home and besides this gift is far better." He turned and Yugi's eyes sparkled as his sister stepped onto the gravel ground.

Everyone gasped at her beauty. She was wearing a pink sundress with a black elbow length cardigan and black satin ballerina flats. Her long black hair was pulled into a high tail streaks of blonde, blue and red going through it even in her sideways bangs dangling over her right eye a few wisp on her left. She was tan much like Ishizu herself was only a tad lighter. She had lips that were a soft pink darkened by the desert climate she had lived in, well groomed brows an a small petite framed with tiny hips and decently sized breasts. She was Yugi's height minus the hair. When she looked up at them her eyes were a deep emerald green sparkling with flecks of violet and an off brown color. If you looked hard enough her eyes had swirls of violet in them along with thin flecks of a light honey brown. She had lushes lashes and a gorgeous smile. Around her beck was a beautiful phoenix carved from a ruby stone. Its' eyes were made of emeralds. As she walked over to Yugi, Yami felt himself struck stone stiff by her mesmerizing beauty. As well Seto himself seemed to be lost in her to. Bakura was puzzled. She seemed familiar but, not in a good way.

She approached Yugi and smiled softly tucking a stray bang behind her ear nervously. "Hello Yugi. It's...It's been a very long time..." she replied her voice soft like a doves but sweet like an angels.

Yugi smiled and stepped away from both Yami and his Grandfather. "it's been too long Setsuna. I am so glad you are here. That Professor Hawkins could find you for us."

Setsuna nodded and glanced around at everyone. "Thank you everyone for coming here today. I am grateful."

Yugi and Setsuna embraced briefly. After they parted Yugi introduced Setsuna to each one of his friends. "This Setsuna, is Yami I'm sure grandpa filled you in on everything?" Setsuna nodded to say yes. Curtseying for the Pharaoh."Great and this is Seto Kaiba and Mokuba Kaiba they own most of Domino City even this airport."

Setsuna waltzed over to Kaiba and raised a hand to him in a friendly gesture. She smiled warmly at Seto. "Thank you for being such a kind friend and helping Yugi with all this."

Kaiba blushed and turned away. "It was nothing enjoy your birthday." Seto then proceeded to leave Mokuba in toe behind him.

"Well I'm starved guys why don't we go to Burger World or that new sushi restaurant!?" Joey bellowed rubbing his grumbling belly.

They all agreed and were all loaded up into a Kaiba Corporation limo now en route to the newest sushi restaurant called Blue Eyed Dragon. Owned by Kaiba. On the way there they all questioned Setsuna on her life. Where she grew up the things she liked, studied and ate. No question went unanswered. Most of her time was spent with Mai and Serenity. They had taken and instant liking to her. Sarrean seemed quiet regardless. It made Yami weary.

When they reached Blue Eyed Dragon, Ryou noticed something funny with Bakura. He was acting far more unusual than normal of the Thief. Every so often Ryou would catch Bakura staring intensely at Setsuna broken by Yami every time who would threaten and warn Bakura not to try anything funny. Everyone was seated ordered and even enjoyed the buffet. Ryou kept close watch over Bakura. While they ate Setsuna talked shopping with Mai, Tea and Serenity. They decided tomorrow they would all go and introduce Setsuna to the new clothes here opposed to desert based ones. All seemed well among the friends. Despite Bakura and Sarrean. When Solomon asked for the check he was surprised at the waiters' response.

"Your fee has been covered by Mister Kaiba himself. He did not want you paying. A treat for the Miss Mutou had been his statement sir."

They all blinked dumbfounded. In the all the years they had known Seto, he had never ever been so generous.

"Hey Yug I bet Kaiba thought Suna was pretty or somethin" Joey joked nudging his small friend lightly.

All Yugi did was shake his head and smile. When they had all finished stuffing themselves they went their separate ways. Yugi was happy to have his sister here with them. While Solomon and Yugi rummaged through the small game shop and home, Setsuna wandered into the bedrooms laughing at her family's antics. Yami watched her walk quietly into his and Yugi's room.

"Mesmerizing isn't she my Pharaoh?" Sarrean nearly scared Yami half to death by, whispering in his ear so suddenly!

"Sarrean! Do not be inappropriate with me!" Yami scolded.

Sarrean laughed, "Oh my Pharaoh I am only teasing!" She covered her mouth stifling a giggle. Yami sighed pinching the bridge of his nose before eying Setsuna whom was uplifting his name plate. "Besides, you already have a queen, whom you loved very much."

Yami saw Sarrean walk to the window and turned slightly her way. "I suppose you are right, however her existence is a mystery to me Sarrean. I know nothing of her. Nothing of our life or love before I was sealed into the puzzle." Yami touched it mechanically.

Sarrean's eyes dulled. "I still remember her face so clearly my Pharaoh...She was such a beautiful woman inside and out."

Setsuna finally was setup in the guest room along with Sarrean. It took mere minutes to create a bedroom fit for a princess. Yugi sat on her purple comforter and started swinging his legs back and forth. Setsuna brushed her long hair out smoothing it over before flopping down beside Yugi. They talked about many things before Yugi decided to ask about Setsuna's gorgeous necklace!

"Hey Setsuna, where did you get your necklace from? It is awfully beautiful." As Yugi finished Sarrean and Yami entered the doorway. But the twins paid them no mind.

Setsuna wearing her black tank and pink pajama bottoms sat up touching her trinket. "Oh I honestly couldn't tell you where I got it from Yugi..I've had it since I can remember." She touched it more protectively sighing as she did so. "A strange man once told me this was a phoenix amulet. Made of the finest crystals every crafted, supposedly by priestesses long ago."

Yugi turned around sitting Indian style on her bed. "Made by priestesses? For what purpose and where?" Yami crossed his arms. Their link felt a buzz of curiosity.

Setsuna smiled softly. "They say the priestesses were from Egypt a small village called Kul Elna." Yami's heart raced! He felt frozen.

Yugi scrunched his nose. Eyes stern. "Suna, Kul Elna is the birth place of the Millennium Items. Where Thief King Bakura was born. There were no temples or holy men and women there. They were all wiped out during the items creation to seal The Shadow Realm for good."

Setsuna shook her head. "No Yugi, there was. I read about it once in a scroll I had found o a dig. Kul Elna was once the home of the Light Dancers."

Yugi tilted his head confused, "The Light Dancers?"

Setsuna nodded, "Yes otherwise known here as Hikari Dansa. They believed somewhere in Egypt was stowed away the Sekai no Hikari. The Light of Worlds. They say amulets like these contained special powers. They were created to snuff out any traces of the Light so, that the Devourer could never find it."

Yami felt Sarrean pushed by and sit on her own mostly barren bed. Yami sighed and motioned for Yugi to follow him. "Yugi come on, it is getting very late."

Yugi nodded with a smile. "Alright Yami!" he hopped down after hugging his sister. "Goodnight Setsuna!" He chimed merrily. Yugi stopped mid stride out the door. "I am so happy you're here."

She beamed with joy at his words. "Me to Yugi."

Yami stared at Sarrean then at Setsuna. "Setsuna, not to sound cruel or rude but..." Yami stepped closer. He could feel something off in this room. "Yugi is a gentle spirit. From our past endeavors I think it is best not to discuss any part of Kul Elna or this Light of Worlds."

Setsuna nodded she partially agreed with Yami. "I agree however, it is not nearly as bad considering you are using all of them to find your Queen, Yami." Her eyes were far more serious than the innocent laughter mere moments ago."

Yami smirked. He saw a challenge in her eyes. He could play along. "It would seem we are at a stale mate. Rest assured I will not lose any games you may play Setsuna. As his sister I respect you, but do not push nor test me."

Setsuna waved him off. "Yeah, yeah go to bed already Yami."

Yami listened but, he could tell this was the start of a very awful relationship.

* * *

Starborn: heres another one! Not too long but next is coming soon. Read review and enjoy!


	4. Of things to come

StarBorn: This chapter is well weird but enjoy!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh it's plots/storyline characters places and or names. Just my own._

_/flashback/ (and astral plane)_

_/telepathy/_

_'thoughts'_

"_speaki_

* * *

_ng"_

**Of things to come**

It had been two months since Setsuna came to stay with Yugi. One month was all it took for her to win many a heart! Especially where it now concerned Mai, Serenity and in some ways, well most ways Tea. Yet compared to hers and Yugi's bond they were all second best. Yugi and Setsuna had become so accustomed to one another that they had begun finishing sentences for each other without even needing to fully know the others train of thought. They created secret phrases and handshakes, even started and finished all tasks at the exact same moment. They were mirror images of one another spiritually. Among the blossoming relationships Setsuna had woven was an uncanny friendship with Ryou and his darker side Bakura. Bakura seemed afraid of such a small girl. A fear that irked Ryou immensely. But, her not so secret affair with Seto Kaiba had become well known by all.

It was apparent Seto fancied Setsuna. He would have all the best restaurants waive her fees. Many stores discounted or gave her items at lower to no cost. Movies, duel decks everything was given without needing to ask. Kaiba had become so infatuated he even sent edible arrangements of exotic fruits along with long stem roses by the dozens! Of course Setsuna was polite and refused most gifts, however she had caved in and gone on many a private dates with Seto. He silently enjoyed her calm, innocent presence. They had been going like this for the better half of her second month in Domino. Setsuna could not see why so many resented or feared Seto. So many people called him by last name, never first save her and Mokuba.

Today Kaiba had taken her for a walk by the harbor alongside one of his recent renovated buildings; villa. Setsuna wore silver flats, skinny jeans with semi rolled cuff, a light silver tank with a bit of a flow to it and her crystal necklace. Her eyes were rimmed with black kohl, and mascara. Her hair was in a high tail a gentle breeze swaying her bangs. Seto wore his white trench coat, black tank and lighter black pants with slick ebony shoes. They stopped at a rail to watch a few boats pass by. The sunset cast a serene glow over Setsuna one that stirred something inside of Kaiba.

Setsuna touched the rail feeling its cool metal beneath her petite hands. "Seto-san, how long have you had this place?"

He shrugged. "Not long, a few weeks maybe more. I'm constantly trying to find new places to broaden Kaiba Corps horizons."

Setsuna smiled turning toward him. "What about Kaiba Manor? We barely step foot there, let alone spend time with Mokuba-san. I'm sure he gets lonely without you Seto." Kaiba made no move to respond. Setsuna stepped closer leaning over a tad to stare into his dark blue eyes. He blushed slightly trying to look away. "It would be quite a treat for myself, and Mokuba-san"

Kaiba sighed turning from her shining eyes. "Fine. I will see to it we spend more time there." She smiled patting his hand with her own.

"I knew you could do it Seto-san!" she responded mid giggling.

They spent a majority of the days' remainder by the water. When it came time for dinner they ordered food at a local diner and discussed casual business topics. Setsuna knew quite a bit about running a business, despite never having done so. It was her voice that eased Kaiba most when alone together. It was like sweet, rich caramel glazed over honey. At some points they discussed duel monsters, Kaiba had even shown Setsuna how to play. Setsuna would politely reject the game. Favoring more books, and history. It drove her forward. A quality Kaiba respected and admired in Setsuna. When dinner ended Kaiba escorted Setsuna home to the, Turtle Game Shop.

Blatantly noticeable was the many pairs of eyes watching as Setsuna bid Kaiba farewell. No kiss mind you, just a friendly hug to a stiff CEO. Setsuna paid them no mind. It was anything but, their business.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning before school Seto-san okay?" She smiled up at him her voice brimming with merriment. All Seto did was nod watching carefully

Setsuna glanced back only once to view Kaiba's retreating form into the long black limousine. Smiling softly before slipping in through the door. As She climbed the stairs, the sound of rustling could be heard as most of the gang started running past to leave.

"Eh, c'ya tomorrow Suna-chan!" Joey yelled over his shoulder, Tristan, Tea, Mai and Duke running after in suite.

"I'm still here Sunie-chan." Serenity's sweet voice chimed, beaming down at her friend.

Setsuna smiled back. "Glad you stayed...Spending the night?" She asked cocking her head to one side.

Serenity nodded. "Of course! Grandpa Mutou-sama, already said it was okay!" Both clasped hands together and giggled like small children.

Solomon greeted both girls casually as he grabbed a cup of hot tea sitting to peer down at many city-folk walking by. Setsuna gossiped with Serenity as they entered the living area. Sarrean was watching the news quietly, amused with the advances of technology. Yami was playing a short game of duel monsters with Yugi. Neither one truly was into it thus far. So Setsuna sat with Serenity on the loveseat and they began talking about her date with Seto Kaiba.

"So, tell me Sunie-chan has Kaiba-san...ya know made the moves on ya? Like tried to kiss you yet?"

Yugi watched Yami fumble with a few cards and chuckled slightly.

Setsuna shook her head. "No, Seto-san is mostly polite and very reserved. No moves have been made, save a hug here and there...I do not think we are really even dating. It'd be too soon I gather...besides Seto-san is very well...reserved, distant even. I would be the one making moves.." she trailed off caressing her phoenix pendant subconsciously.

Sarrean sighed wishing she could be anywhere else save Domino City with Serenity and Setsuna this moment. Clicking through a few channels Sarrean finally came to a halt! Abruptly one might add. Turning up the volume the channel flickered to life with pictures and tapes of a dig in Egypt gone terribly wrong. Yami, Yugi Setsuna and Serenity all averted their gazes toward the television set.

"We have recently re-discovered an ancient tomb that in it's depths contained an ominous Onyx stone that reverberated with echoes of an ancient language, as well as it's own electrical power source!"

Sarrean grasped hold her staff firmly eyes widening, while her frame shook!

Yugi inched closer to the witch, "What is it Sarrean-san?"

Yami stood eyes fixated on their new companion. Setsuna and Serenity remained perfectly still.

Sarrean eyes narrowed slightly. "That...that was the tomb to which we we sealed Zephyr away!"

All eyes turned to the screen the woman on it gossiping on about such a find! It was to be shipped to the Ishtar Museum in Domino city by the next full-moon. In precisely sixteen days.

Sarrean stood eyes narrowing further. "If they have found him...then we need find Aruna ever more so now...Her light is the only power capable of subduing such a beast!" Sarrean's voice was trembling. Fear, was trait she both accepted and despised.

Serenity covered her mouth, pausing as she watched Setsuna sneak away up into her room of comforts. Serenity checked to see whom noticed and none had so she followed in pursuit of Setsuna.

* * *

Setsuna sighed her heart racing unnaturally fast! No sooner had they stopped on the channel presenting footage of the dig, did her heart beat quicken. A sick sinister feeling washing over her whole frame. Setsuna sat on her bed staring out into the night through an open window. Absentmindedly Setsuna fondled her phoenix medallion. Hesitating at first Setsuna repositioned herself sitting crossed-legged while slowly closing her tree-toned eyes. Her hands flew toward her medallion stopping so its' jewel-like form was between them in the empty space. A chant escaped her moist lips. A chant spoken in a forgotten tongue. All around her the air changed. It was calm, yet filled with a sweet smell. Like rain mixed with lavender!

Serenity had seen distress in Setsuna's eyes. They had become accustomed to one an others' physical and emotional states. To a point where Yugi had insisted they were twins instead of himself and Setsuna. So naturally she had snuck away to check on Setsuna. Her body seemed to move of its' own accord, inching closer to Setsuna's room. Serenity stopped a few centimeters from the closed door. Her heart-beat quickened as well. An eerie, ancient feeling swarmed her senses, so to Serenity cracked the door open to peek in. Her eyes widened at what lay within. Setsuna was still as a stone statue, chanting quietly, then on cue her eyes shot open! Emitting an eerie glow, No whites just an endless sea of greens, violets and a spec of brown. The Millennium eye, with angels' wings was shimmering in the depths of her glowing orbs. It unnerved Serenity, but it was a sight she had seen Setsuna in before. Each time seemed different. Each time was more unto a curse than blessing, as Setsuna would remain distant afterwords. Tonight however it seemed very different. Off in a sense.

Serenity solemnly opened the door, shutting it softly behind. She paced herself while approaching a still chanting Setsuna. Then reflexively Serenity knelt on the bed in front of her friend. A gentle hand touching Setsuna's own, while her left remained in her lap.

Serenity's eyes quivered with concern. "Setsuna-chan?"

Setsuna's eyes shimmered before reverting to normal, the Egyptian symbol vanishing immediately. Refocusing Setsuna blinked repeatedly, her eyes honing in on Serenity's. She smiled tenderly at the other."I am okay Serenity-chan." she chimed hand cupping Serenity's own.

Serenity moved her hand away sitting back on her knees. "Where did you go this time Sunie-chan?" Her voice was that of a whisper.

Setsuna shook her head, smiling all the while. "Same as always. A vast plane of endless light. Tranquil and inviting...I needed to soothe myself." Her reply seemed vague but, in all honesty she knew not where it is her spirit went. Setsuna never lied to Serenity. Not once. There be no need of it.

"The dig in Egypt upset you didn't it?" Serenity was sure of this.

Setsuna shrugged. "For what-ever reason, yes it did. I just felt this sudden urge to high-tail it out of there. So I decided a calming ritual would be nice."

Serenity and Setsuna, both remained upstairs chatting about anything that came to mind. When a deeper darkness cast itself over the small game-shop/house both, girls changed into pajamas and curled up under Setsuna's down comforter. They giggled telling ghost stories as Sarrean seemed to fall fast asleep despite their banter.

Yami himself stood in the hallway, arms crossed as he watched through a slightly opened doorway. His crimson eyes never left Setsuna's beaming face, partially blocked by the back of Serenity's head. His insides twitched like a fire was eating away at his blood supply.

"Take a picture Yami-chan it'll last longer!" Yugi chirped causing Yami to jump slightly at his smaller half's voice.

He turned to face his aibou. "Yugi, you nearly scared me into the crypts!"

Yugi stifled a small chuckle. Nothing really unnerved, nor frightened Yami. "Awe come on Yami let's go to bed." He stated turning back around to their shared room. "Besides" he called over his shoulder. "Setsuna-chan will only get angry if she notices you staring. Remember last time?"

How could Yami forget? He had been staring at her while Solomon served dinner. All Setsuna had done was dress in her Egyptian clothes. Which had been enough to peak Yami's interest in said girl. His staring had done nothing but, cause Setsuna to begin a verbal assault that he partook in as well. Somehow Yami had ended up defeated when Setsuna had gracefully smacked him upside the head for a perverted comment that was made. All in all, it was the challenge Yami had sought after. Sarrean whom rarely if ever defended Setsuna had even made note that his words were carelessly chosen.

Yami sighed inwardly. "Perhaps you are right Aibou." he replied to the smaller boy taking in one last glance over his, shoulder before heading into their joined room.

* * *

The following morning ran smoothly. Yami, Yugi, Tea and Joey all met up early to head to a local coffee shop for breakfast. Ryou smiled as he motioned for them to join himself and Bakura. Bakura scoffed but, 'played' nice as Ryou had put it. They waited patiently for Tristan, and Duke to show up and once they did Mai trounced in as well wearing a school uniform. Recently Mai had decided to attend Domino High. Mostly to spend more time with, her friends. Which entailed vast amounts of time with Setsuna. They ordered breakfast and chatted merrily with one another.

Joey gobbled down a couple omelets before asking, "A hey Yug, where is Serenity and Sunie?"

Yugi sighed wishing Joey would swallow before speaking. "Suna-chan, and Serenity-chan were picked up early by Kaiba-san."

Joey choked on a bit of sweet sticky bun he had been woofing down. "Say what!?"

Yugi nodded swallowing his food before speaking. "Yep he picks Sunie-chan up every morning at the same time, like clockwork."

Yami sighed pinching the bridge of his nose as that simple statement started and onslaught of bombarding questions. High shrieks, and shouts echoed through out the entire cafe. Yami's eyes opened and fell on the museum across from where the cafe sat. Ishizu Ishtar would return soon with the obelisk. A prison that contained Zephyr a son of a demon god! Yami's eyes sharpened, a fierce fire burning within them. If a new threat had come Yami vowed to fight it. Yet, shadow magic would only see to encourage Zephyr's wrath! His lost queen held their only source of victory. Question was where could Queen Aruna be? For months now Yami had searched in an astral plane (like that of the millennium puzzle) as Sarrean instructed. Sarrean insisted that visiting often enough would draw Aruna's position out. Tedious it had become. To a point. No, results manifested. Aruna was lost to Yami. The whereabouts of such a treasure remained hidden.

"Yami, earth to Yami! Hey are you in there Yami-chan?" Yami was pulled from his train of thoughts by Yugi's chipper voice.

He blinked repeatedly. "Oh! Yes sorry Yugi I was thinking." Yami scratched his head comically finally noticing everyone had left.

Yugi smiled. "Well come on! We don't want to be late. Sensei will be furious at us again" Yami nodded and made to leave behind his smaller self.

Before Yami could follow Yugi out the glass doors Bakura forced a halt in his stride.

"You were thinking about 'her' again Pharaoh." Bakura's voice was rough, Ryou still sitting next to him as a buffer.

"What crosses my mind is hardly your concern, tomb robber." Yami spat in disgust.

Bakura chuckled. "You won't find her in the astral planes Pharaoh! You need someone whom knows her."

Yami snarled crossing his arms, as Ryou noted the shadows swirling around. "I highly doubt, I do not know 'her', robber! I was her King and husband for Ra's sake!"

Bakura smirked. "Correction Pharaoh. You 'did' know her. As in you have no recollection of your Queen. All memories, were washed away centuries ago by her no less."

Yami's eyes blazed, the millennium eye appearing faintly upon his forehead. "Sarrean would not push me to search if some part of me knew nothing of her! Watch your snakes' tongue Bakura!"

Bakura stood up with Ryou in tow. Pausing beside his angered king. Bakura placed a tightening hand on Yami's shoulder. "Seek out an old adversary in the planes Pharaoh. A name need not be given for this spirit is entwined with 'hers'"

Yami turned as Bakura let go. "How will I know whom I seek?"

Bakura laughed out loud, calling back over his own shoulder. "By speaking thy pledges. Sarrean will know what I speak of. I speak of one whom has closest ties to thy Queen, lord Pharaoh."

Yami stood still. He was sure Yugi would worry through their mind-link soon, but. Yami did not go to school with the rest. Instead he turned and dashed home where Sarrean was waiting.

* * *

Ishizu glanced ominously at the hovering obelisk. Its' surface crackled with high voltage. Spinning in and endless circle, its' obsidian surface gleamed. Ancient Egyptian chants and, words spewing out in seductive whispers. An uneasy feeling stirred in Ishizu. She vaguely noticed Odion enter the perimeter. She brought her delicate fingers to chin in thought.

"It is a fowl thing Ishizu." Odion replied stepping beside his companion.

Ishizu nodded dropping her hand to touch the restored Millennium necklace. "Yes and terribly mysterious. I wish I could see beyond its' depths. Yet, even my Millennium necklace is clouded by its' sheer power.! I must speak with the Pharaoh on such a matter."

Odion nodded. "I feel it is far worse not to. Something thrums from within this object."

Ishizu sighed. "Yes, 'something' does. Its' presence is unknown, however I sense danger lurking."

The object in question seemed relentless in its' whispers. Ancient spells keeping its' prisoner sealed inside. Both Egyptians turned and walked away leaving their new display looming over a large marble pedestal. It's surface made crackling noises. Some whispers increased in length and sound. One whisper was different from all others. One was far more sadistic, malevolent. Shadows swirling deep within. Circulating round one centered point.

"_I am coming for you, Queen of Games"_

* * *

Yami finally made it home, heart beating rapidly beneath his chest. Breaths coming in short gasps of air as, his lungs burned profusely. Straightening up Yami fixed his school uniform, trudging up the stairs into the game-shops inner most sanctum. The Mutou residence. Making his way to Sarrean and Setsuna's joined bedroom, Yami was caught off guard by a very real Dark Magician Girl. Also in his time known as Mana. Mana stared wearing her Egyptian garbs, staff/wand in hand. Eyes brimming with innocence.

Sarrean intervened before anything could be said. "I summoned her from the afterlife, and of course Shadow Realm lord Pharaoh." Sarrean replied touching her breast, bowing slightly at the hips.

Mana smiled waving as Yami grunted crossing his arms. "Why have you summoned Mana here Sarrean?" He stood still like a stone statue carved from ancient marbles.

Sarrean eyed Mana whom sat down on Setsuna's bed in response. "Mana was close to your Queen. Since the Ishtar's have brought Zephyr's prison to us, I decided to enlist some aid. We have a short time before our enemy finds roots to snag an escape! We must find Aruna, my Pharaoh!

Yami nodded inclining his head to the right slightly. "Actually Sarrean...I spoke with the, Tomb Robber on such a matter." Sarrean's eyes darkened and shook. "The Robber insists when I visit the astral planes, I should look for an entwined spirit. By, speaking thy pledges."

Mana's face flushed as did Sarrean's. Both made quick eye contact before returning to Yami.

Sarrean spoke first. "Aye, there is one that would come. However..." Sarrean paused noting how Yami became rigid with annoyance. "However, I would not recommend summoning such an old spirit, lord Pharaoh."

Yami scoffed. "Why not Sarrean? This person may know exactly where my Queen is."

Mana intervened this time her small voice filling the tense void. "This person not only despised you lord Pharaoh, but..They also had betrayed you by aiding the tomb robber!" Mana squeaked voice fast like a swift breeze.

Yami stood utterly still, feeling contempt for his adversary. Sarrean motioned for Mana to be silent. As Mana obediently turned away. In an instant Sarrean had moved toward Yami touching his forearms hesitantly. His dark crimson eyes met her dark orbs.

"If you wish to speak with said spirit I will not stop you Pharaoh. I will ask that you heed our warning and, remain wary, Pharaoh."

Yami did not respond he simply nodded in understanding. Sarrean smiled dropping her hand and bowing slightly. They began their discussion and entry to the astral planes. Yami would as always leave this body momentarily, and project it into the world of the dead. While they began such a task Mana lazed about on Setsuna's bed. Swinging her dangling feet side to side. Flipping onto her stomach Mana inched closer to Setsuna's night stand. Smiling as her eyes met many photos of Egypt, Yugi and so on. A small purple shaded lamp sat in the center and underneath it a photo of Setsuna and Kaiba. Mana waited until she was sure Sarrean and Yami had entered the other plane. Glancing towards her King and friend, Mana smirked knowing by there meditative stance and auras they were no longer of this realm. Curiously Mana reached out and picked up the photo she had previously been fascinated with. Both her blue eyes canned over Kaiba's features. Mesmerized at how alike he was in this life as Kaiba had been previously. He was stiff, per the norm. Looking rather uncomfortable as a small tricolor haired girl wrapped both petite arms round him from his right side. Taking in her hair, body, clothes made Mana smile. Until she came to Setsuna's face. Her blue eyes became hypnotized by the photo. Staring far more intensely as her eyes shifted to the amulet Setsuna always wore. Tilting her head to one side Mana immediately became confused. Her memory being far less fuzzy opposed to the others.

"Why is Yugi's sister wearing my Queen's amulet? And, why does it look so different?" Mana looked to her Pharaoh so lost in his out of body experience she doubted he'd even hear a word she spoke.

_/Yami stood in an eerie plane filled with floating orbs of different shades, and hues. Each had its' own voice, language and shine. Sarrean stood beside him taking in the many ancient spirits that surrounded them this day. There were no floors, walls or ceilings. Just and endless void of shadow, light and spirits._

_Yami turned to Sarrean eyes unsure. "Now, lady Sarrean what is this pledge I must recite?"_

_Sarrean smiled. "You will not need to recite it great Pharaoh. I will be reciting it as you have not a whim of what it is."_

_Yami stepped away as Sarrean raised up her translucent staff. Eyes firmly closed her mouth began to move._

"_Aeterna est, non contingere umbra.  
Illa aeterna est saeculum, ligatus fuerit manemus. Integra manebit in tenebris. Effusio lumen in vacuo. Vox eius sit directiua torrentem, vel deserto tempestáte. Teneatur in ra tua sumus regina. Ligavit spiritus eam in isto regno. Quia aeterna est. Non est umbra habitetis. Haec cum vovemus tueri. Sit mortem seu damnationem. Aeternaliter natum illa erit nobis remanere. In aeternum erit aeterni luminis. Sacrificium hoc mundo non posse aequare. Aeterna. Saeculum. Immortalis. Alligatum. Ergo votum imponit sanguine sempiterna saecula."_

_Many spirits scattered as Sarrean chanted her vows over, and over. Many dozens of times almost in a sing-song mannerism. Yami tensed having heard such a sing or chant beforehand. Where though? Yami cold not recall. Perhaps in a dream? No! Utterly absurd! It was several minutes later that Sarrean stopped slamming her staff into the invisible flooring! There were no spirits amongst the duo now. Sarrean however appeared exhausted and saddened. Panting all the while._

"_Sarrean?" Yami called stepping closer to his friend. _

_Sarrean knelt down eyes heavy. "The spirit we seek is not here. They have returned to the realm of those living."_

_Yami blinked rapidly. Confused. "Meaning what Sarrean?"_

_Sarrean stood and faced her king. "Meaning that whom we seek has been reborn as well, or rather resurrected in a manner of speaking. Someone has already summoned this person." Yami's eyes flickered in understanding then. Sarrean noticed many restless spirits returning. Clinging to her robes. "We must leave. We have been strayed from our bodies far to long"_

_Yami nodded in reply./_

Mana shrieked dropping the photo as both returned to this plane! Both barely had a chance to respond before Mana was racing out the door and out of the Turtle Gameshop.

"What just happened?" Sarrean wondered aloud.

Yami shook his head before the broken picture frame caught his eye. Lifting it up he looked upon Kaiba and Setsuna. Wondering why such a picture would set off such a reaction in Mana. Unless it had been Kaiba's prescence that did just that.

* * *

School had been going fairly well for Setsuna. Most of her classes were a breeze and having both Serenity and Yugi in them made it all the better! It was lunch when it all changed. When Setsuna had felt a strange pulling sensation that overwhelmed her senses. It of course started off quite normal. She bid them all farewell to join Seto Kaiba at his own little table. Smiling Setsuna sat across from Kaiba laying out her overstuffed lunch bag filled with , salmon sushi rolls, green tea, soy sauce, and rice with tiny pieces of scallops in them. Kaiba smirked as setsuna handed him a pair of chopticks. This lunch was well packed with more than enough for both of them. Most of the time they ate in utter silence. Today was different. Setsuna spoke more frequently regarding Duel Monsters. Knowing full well how obssesed Kaiba was with the game.

Today Kaiba showed no interest in the game. Today he continually switched topics. Asking Setsuna more serious questions. Such as her plans for college and career. Kaiba inquired about Setsuna's dreams, and desires among many other things.

Setsuna giggled tucking a few stray locks behind her ear. "Why the serious talk today Seto-san?"

Kaiba blushed slightly, out of the ordinary for the cold, Ceo. "I..I was just curious that's all." He stammered out. Unusual for the blunt, witty boy.

Setsuna smiled merrily in response. "You're not acting yourself Seto-san. Is something bothering you?" her noice rang like a soft silver bell. It caused changes in the cold demeanor of Seto Kaiba. It did so with mostly anyone Setsuna came across.

Set sighed, leaning back and crossing his arms. When he place one leg over his other he eyed Setsuna carefully. "I've actually been considering something. A proposition for you in a way."

Setsuna halted her munching and straightened, smiling sweetly. "A proposition Seto-san? What kind of proposition?"

Kaiba's demeanor became rigid another unusual thing. Tapping his fingers against arm he cleared his throat. "Well not exactly a proposition however...Would you consider being my girlfriend Setsuna-san?"

Setsuna blinked in suprise noting how his posture became even more rigid. Breathing uneven. Setsuna reached across and touch his stiffening arm. Kaiba froze. "Well that's not exactly a proposition Seto-san!" she chimed. Kaiba felt like smacking himself as he waited for any type of rejection. "I accept however Seto-san." His eyes widened in suprise.

"You accept the offer of being 'my' girl?" he sounded shocked. Another unusual thing this day.

Setsuna's smile widened, and she giggled slightly touching her lips softly. "Of course! I like you a lot Seto-san. I would be honored to accept such an offer."

Kaiba did something then he rarely, actally never did. He bestowed Setsuna with a rare smile. Broad and audacious in her eyes. "Good, I am glad you accept"

The rest of lunch went on quite serenely. As most would agree. A slight breeze blew through the cherry blossom trees causing goosebumps to form on Setsuna's legs. Her long sleeved school top warming her upper half. The short green skirt, knee high black socks and flat not doing very much for the lower part. That is when things changed. That is when Setsuna heard a faint whisper in her head. She paused in their discussion tensing up as the chant rew louder, and louder! Suddenly Setsuna felt herself falling, eyes screwed shut! Heart racing rapidly beneath her chest! If Seto had not reacted, had not moved quickly Setsuna's head would have met with concrete! No sooner had Seto caught her did Yugi and the others arrive.

"What, what happened Kaiba-san?" Yugi asked kneeling beside his twin and her companion.

Kaiba shrugged. "I'm not exactly sure. One moment we were talking the next she had fainted."

Joey, Tristan, Tea, Mai and Duke began shooing off onlookers and busy bodies trying to get a piece of all the commotion. Serenity desiganted herself beside Yugi on the cold ground. Both were etched wth worry. This was very unlike Setsuna.

"Yug, you guys should get Setsuna to the nurses office. We'll take it from here with the teachers and such."

Yugi nodded standing up with Kaiba whom held Setsuna bridal style to his chest. "Thanks Joey, we'll see you back in class."

As the three walked to the nurses offices Yugi wondered again where Yami could have possibly been? Sighing he walked alongside Serenity since their stride was far shorter, and slower than Kaiba's. Both exchanged worried glances as they watched Setsuna's limp form in Kaiba's arms. What started out as a normal day had turned into a total nightmare! The school bell rang just as they reached the nurses office on the farthest side of their bulding. Kaiba waited as Yugi opened the door ushering all of them in. It silently closed behind them.

* * *

Bakura had been sitting alone in the dark shadows of his and Ryou's shared room. Wearing a blue and white striped long-sleeved shirt, dark jeans and navy overcoat. His unruly white spiked hair rustled in a light breeze seeping in through and open window. It blew through the gray curtain letting some sunlight to shine through. It still barely dented the shadows. Arms crossed firmly over his chest, while sitting on the edge of his twin bed covered in dark blue sheets. Ryou had left Bakura alone. Taking to studying and homework since the smaller of them had ditched school. When the breeze stilled, a strange scent filled his nostrils. Bakura scrunched his eyes and nose. Intrigued by such an aroma. It was of desert oils, mixed with freesia, and papaya. An aroma far to familiar to Bakura.

Bakura opened his eyes but, fixated them on the wood floor. "So, we meet again." A statement not a question. No response was earned. Bakura smirked. "After 5000 years you still have nothing to say to me?"

The floor creaked as someone within moved closer to the Thief King.

Bakura shifted casting cold brown eyes to the would be intruder. "I must say you wasted no time in finding me. But, you always were a wonderful tracker."

"If I were you, I'd silence my silver tongue. It has caused enough torment for centuries to come!." A female voice quipped.

Bakura chuckled darkly. Shrugging he stands facing the voice head on. "still as feisty as ever I see. Tell me when did you get here? I assume the Pharaoh summoned you?"

The female voice huffed, inching from the shadows. "I have been for some-time now, Bakura. Pharaoh never needed to summon me. Although I do recall a faint whisper echoing clearly through the winds. One that consisted of my vows and theirs."

Bakura nodded shifting his posture slightly. "Unfortunate. No matter I am sure you plan on re-grouping with them no?"

The female stepped closer an aura of dominance exuding from her pores. "Enough of your ridiculous cocky banter!" She closed in on the thief. Looming in front of him dangerously close. "Tell me where she is Bakura."

* * *

StarBorn: Chapter set and match! It's been forever I've been so caught up with my family life lately but here it is! Read review please no flames! Next chapter will be up soon! Oh and the chant is in Latin and I will explain it in my next chapter!


	5. FireStorm

StarBorn: Well last one wasn't as weird as intended but, my original outlay/copy was erased so . anyways here's my next one

_Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh it's plots/storyline characters places and or names. Just my own._

_/flashback/ (and astral plane)_

_/telepathy/_

_'thoughts'_

"_speaking"_

* * *

**The Fire-Storm**

* * *

Setsuna groaned as she finally came to. Her eyes opening and closing as they took in the blaring light of their school nurse's office. Touching a tiny hand gingerly to her forehead, Setsuna slowly sat up taking in the small purple walled room. It's linoleum floor had a sheen to it. A small desk with medical supplies and paperwork in the far right corner. A few lush green plants decorating it's empty void. Her face scrunched up in confusion. Her dainty left hand coming to the pendant Setsuna wore religiously. Sighing upon touching the cold jewel.

"Oh good you're awake!" Her head turned to one sided a tad to quickly. Causing pain to sear behind her eyes! A comforting hand touched her own. "You okay Sunie-chan?" Yugi's voice was always so comforting. Thus their being twins.

Setsuna smiled though it seemed forced. "Yes, I'm just not sure how I ended up in the nurse's office."

Yugi looked at her with concern shimmering in his violet eyes. "You fainted during lunch Sunie-chan! Kaiba-san had to carry you from the courtyards here. You were completely unresponsive, and limp!"

Setsuna nodded attempting to stand to which she succeeded, fairly well at. "How long was I out for Yugi-chan?" her voice was well composed, and soft.

Yugi stepped back giving his sister some space. "School just ended about fifteen minutes ago. If you hadn't woken up the nurse was going to call an ambulance to escort us into Domino Charity Hospital."

Setsuna nodded in understanding recalling a faint whisper that had caused a stirring withing herself. "Where is everyone now?"

Yugi's passive face remained as such. "They all headed home. Well except for Kaiba, Serenity and Joey. Kaiba went to pick Mokuba up after mumbling that he'd stop by later. Joey and Serenity, are waiting for us back at home."

Setsuna nodded standing straight. Her hair falling over her shoulders in disarray. Fixing her clothes Setsuna and Yugi made their way out the door and through many corridors. They walked in silence through double glass doors, and down many streets to the Turtle Game shop. Setsuna's mind still felt fuzzy, oddly heavy even. Yugi could sense this. Their twin bond permitted such. But, even Yugi was uncertain as to what had induced such a faint spell in Setsuna. Maybe after talking to Yami there would be some clarity? Perhaps! Yami always had answers for Yugi.

The remainder of the walk inside was quiet. Setsuna sighed passing by her grandfather, joey, and Serenity Heading straight to her room. Upon reaching her door Setsuna came to an abrupt halt. She could hear Yami and, Sarrean discussing something within its' confines. Carefully, Setsuna place an ear to said door.

"I am quite certain it twas not Setsuna's photo that caused Mana to react so erratically." Sarrean replied to a very stiff Yami.

He crossed his arms, the broken frame still in his left hand. "If you are certain then what could have caused such behavior?"

Sarrean contemplated touching a finger to chin. "I suppose it could have been my chant, Lord Pharaoh."

Yami raised an eyebrow, his crimson eyes piercing. "How could something spoken have such an effect? Especially when we, ourselves were in the astral planes?"

Sarrean nodded sitting down on her bed. Eyes filled with thought. "True, however..." In sync both Seducing from her place and Yami leaned in toward Sarrean. "Mana was quite close with Aruna, until your untimely death great Pharaoh. Mana herself repeated such words religiously. Their effects can undoubtedly have, caused Mana to cease rational thought in exchange for less prudent behaviors."

From there Setsuna could tell, Sarrean and Yami were talking about trivial things. Inching away from her crouching position beside the oak door, Setsuna stood backing up into Yugi's bedroom door. Blinking Setsuna, touched her pendant. One true source of her endless calm. In a moments notice as Setsuna made to travel back down into the living area, two hands pulled on her shoulders! No shriek or yell emitted from Setsuna as her body went tumbling into Yugi and Yami's room. Her feet went into the air, body landing on Yami's bed, as Yugi's was closer to an open window. Shocked Setsuna sat up swiftly darting her eyes around the entire room. Quickly finding the suspect of her tumble Setsuna's eyes narrowed.

"You're the one Sarrean called Mana aren't you?" Her voice was cold as ice from irritation, mixed with curiosity.

Mana instinctively shut the door behind her. Wearing her cream Egyptian top, and skirt, with gold sandals and makeshift hat. Black marking around her eyes. Wand/staff gone. Blue eyes stared into three toned green, brown and violet one. Taking a few steps closer Mana's face became quite serious. Hands lifeless at her sides.

"I am, Mana. Yet I am not sure I quite know whom you are." her voice was teetering on the edge of anxiety and dishevelment.

Setsuna tilted her head to one side. "Well obviously I'm Yugi's twin sister, or didn't they tell you that much?" It had meant to come out jokingly but, instead was rude and short.

Mana gave a sideways smile, shaking her head. "That may very well be your identity for show, but we both know who you really are."

Setsuna quirked a well groomed brow. Curiosity getting the best of her. "What in Ra's name are you talking about? I've been Yugi's twin, his sister since the day we were born!"

Mana gave a small laugh. "I'm not usually so hostile but, please what a hoax! Getting Yugi's family to create false memories must have been quite a feat." Mana paused "Otherwise you could not have possibly stolen 'her' crystal. I'm not surprised you chose Yugi's family. You were always obsessed with Pharaoh...Nubia."

Setsuna made to retaliate her outrage when Yami and Sarrean entered the room. They had heard Mana's laughter. Figuring that their associate had finally returned with an explanation they followed her laughter into this sticky situation. Yami's leather clad body flexed in a flickering moment of shock, quickly replaced by curiosity.

"Mana!" Sarrean scolded, tone of voice heightening to a point that caused Yugi and the others to squish into the doorway. "What in gods names are you doing!?"

Mana turned pointing an accusing finger at Setsuna, a large frown upon her lips. "This imposter stole our Queen's crystal! She did something to our queen where ever she may be and, has imposed herself as a Mutou when in fact she is not!"

Setsuna gave an annoyed growl uncharacteristically pointing and shouting at Mana. "Listen here you dim-witted tart! I am not some super-imposed, identity stealing thief!" She touched the pendant once more, feeling a tug of energy where her heart beat fast. "I was born from the same woman Yugi was! I have always had this pendant, not crystal since I can recall! I am not this 'Nubia' you speak of."

Sarrean's breath caught in her throat. She stared at Mana, eyes widened slightly. "You ran off earlier simply because you assumed Setsuna was Nubia?" her voice was accusing.

Mana nodded eagerly. "She has to be! It is the only logical explanation as to how she came to posses the crystal!"

Setsuna gave another fierce growl making to attack poor Mana when Yami grasped her by the upper arms. "Now listen here!" Setsuna began ranting as not a single soul paid her any mind.

Sarrean stood staring into Mana's eyes. It was clear her epiphany was to cast Setsuna as enemy, rather than ally. Both silently spoke through their eyes. They tuned out this world even when Yugi tried to pry a now livid Setsuna off of Yami. Grandpa and Joey were frantically trying to persuade the young girl to relax only to have hopes dashed by an onslaught of remarks and hands flailing wildly! Serenity sighed waltzing up beside Yugi whose hands were in a defensive pose, Joey and Solomon were rendered helpless, cowering on the floor. She blindly stepped to Setsuna and Yami's side and clapped her hands together quite loudly.

All movements, sound ceased. What had been left was Setsuna straddling Yami on Yugi's bed, hands gripping his forearms, as they had been arguing over nothing. Serenity's face was slightly annoyed, hands still clapped together before her. All eyes turned to Serenity. Expecting something, but not exactly sure what.

"Just look at yourselves!" Serenity harped motioning for her friends to realize how inappropriate their behavior truly was.

It took a matter of seconds, for Setsuna and Yami to take in their placement. Both eyes met with a large blush glazing their cheeks. Setsuna shrieked pushing Yami away and scattering back to Yugi's headboard! Many stifled a laugh while the two stared in embarrassment. They all seemed to calm, slowly but surely. Setsuna decidedly spoke first.

"Look I'm sorry for reacting like a lunatic." Yami rolled his eyes. "Ignoring that immature response, I'm honestly telling you all I am not this Nubia lady Mana-kun thinks I am!." Her face was contorted with determination.

Sarrean inclined silencing Mana with a wave of her staff free hand. "I can see...understand why Mana though ye to be Nubia."

Yugi opted to cut in at such an opportunity. "Who exactly is Nubia, Sarrean-san?"

Sarrean sighed touching a finger to her temple in effort to relieve some strain. "Nubia was one of three whom despised the betrothal, and consummated union of Pharaoh Atemu and Queen Aruna. Nubia, was a skilled shifter, manipulating her looks to resemble any woman or man she chose. She had sold what little soul carried in her body to some shadow demon. Then there was Henshkertu, her mentor. A sorcerer whom dabbled in many forms of alchemy and, of course shifting. Though not a single soul ever witnessed such power being used by Henshkertu."

Many had sat in waiting for what Sarrean would tell them. After all her knowledge was far more vast than any of theirs.

"The third was Ammun. He..well for lack of how to say this was a bastard." many stifled a chuckle or giggle. All except Setsuna, and Yami.

"What causes such a phrase to be said in wake of such a name?" Yami asked folding his arms across his leather bound chest.

Sarrean eyed Mana who ceased her giggling to nod suddenly. "Ammun was my Pharaoh, your half brother. Born of a Persian slave. He was one of few indiscretions your late father made. It was not so uncommon, however your father's morals were different in such times. Ammun was seen as a fatal mistake."

"Dangerous to say the least" Mana chimed in irking Setsuna whom wanted to pelt her with dozens of punches.

"How so was Ammun dangerous?" Yami's eyes were increasingly dark. Yugi noted the shadow magic swirling at his Aibou's fingertips.

The still bedroom became ever more so then. Sarrean sat on Yami's bed caressing her staff as though it be a pet. Serenity sat with Setsuna holding her like a comforting mother would a small child. Yugi sat crossed-legged on the wooden floor beside Solomon and Joey. Joey miraculously was still silent probably due to the massive bag of chips he'd found under the bed. Mana stood at the foot of Yami's bed watching them all with grave eyes.

"Ammun above all else coveted power. Well trained in shadow magic Ammun was...But he sought greater power by trying to seduce and force Aruna into submission. Fortunately the moment he attempted strike you returned and Ammun was exiled to the shadow realm. Nubia was his accomplice in many feats. They were both of your father's loins. Nubia's mother was of that secluded area. None ever saw that woman's face."

Yugi inched closer to Yami. "Why would Mana think Sunie-chan is Nubia?"

Mana gave an affirmative look as she spoke. "Because, Master Yugi that 'phoenix pendant' around her neck is in-fact Queen Aruna's crystal! It's just reshaped itself to fit such a broadening world. That and, it isn't in the possession of Aruna." she nodded tapping her foot on the floor.

Setsuna grit her pearly white teeth. Instinctively Serenity tightened both arms around Setsuna's petite frame. The air around all of them intensified. Especially when Yami's crimson eyes seared into Setsuna's tri-colored ones. In most minds, if Setsuna possessed the Millennium crystal, she would have to either know Aruna, or have knowledge of the great Queen's whereabouts.

Yami broke the now deafening silence first. "Setsuna, you swear that you have not to do with this Nubia, or for that matter any knowledge of my Queen?"

She gave him a darkening glare. "The only information I have as that you're an idiot." He glared back. "No, I do not have anything to do with Nubia nor do I know anything about Aruna. To be honest the only tale I ever heard was from an old wild man in Egypt."

Sarrean spun toward Setsuna. "A tale from a Wild man?"

Setsuna sighed. "Yes. He claimed that Pharaoh Atemu was betrothed to an extremely low born woman, whom bore nothing but ash to his name. This man stated that Queen Aruna was a traitor, having giving Pharaoh no sons nor daughters. A traitor due to the fact she laid with his cousin after the Pharaoh passed on."

Sarrean scoffed, causing Yami to look upon her calm face. "Queen Aruna was not barren. Tragedy struck through Egypt in form of a great loss. When the stakes were high, Pharaoh decided it best Aruna not conceive again. To Pharaoh, Aruna was Egypt. Nothing changed that. As for Aruna bedding Seth? Well as is his right taking Pharaoh's throne as an only living heir, Seth wed his widowed cousin in-law. However there was never any proof Seth consummated their union. Why would he? Aruna did not love him as she did Atemu."

Setsuna shrugged. "Whatever, I was only relaying what some crazy old man had muttered."

Yami stood crossing over to Mana and Sarrean. "I think it best we all take personal time for ourselves now...We have much to mull over."

When Yami finished Setsuna was the first to scramble out the door into her own room. Serenity watched as most left Yugi's room but, zipped to stand in front of Mana before she could leave. They were now the only ones left in a tense silence. Mana blinked repeatedly unsure as to why one such as Serenity would stop her from proceeding to follow the others.

Serenity dug both heels into the wood flooring School uniform swaying as she did so. Bangs and chestnut locks falling forward as she glared at Mana. Face contorted with annoyance and concern. Uncharacteristic of Serenity on many dozens of levels!

"I can understand your need to protect Yami-san as well as your 'Aruna'. Just as well as the desire to aid in recovering such a precious person. But.." Serenity stepped closer bringing their faces centimeters apart. "If you so much as look, speak or touch Setsuna-chan in the wrong way I will personally make sure that there is no worry over such things of yours any longer. You may think you have nearly everything figured out, but you don't and can't. So let me make it abundantly clear. Take one step backwards leading me to any conclusion you might harm Sunie-chan and, I will personally end you."

The now vicious Serenity gave one last glance back at Mana before exiting. Mana stood there blinking in alarm. "What in this world has gotten into Serenity?"

* * *

Bakura's smirk widened. "I know not where she is..."

"Liar!" the female voice shouted. Their eyes locked.

Bakura dropped his arms relieving some built up tension. "What makes you so sure I'm lying?"

The woman growled out her impatience stepping ever closer. "I can sense, and smell her scent all around you Bakura! Do not lie to me."

Bakura's eyes became hollow. "I have not been near anyone except Ryou and Pharaoh."

The woman stepped back as though shocked or burned rather. "The pharaoh has permitted you into his company?!"

Bakura sighed taking seat beside the window opening the blinds slightly. When the light finally cascaded into the room it illuminated the woman he'd be so blatantly arguing with. Her hair was a deep auburn color, long and thick pulled into a tight messy tail. Bangs wispy and cascading off over her left eye. Both eyes were a stormy gray. Fierce in design and color! Body was lean obviously from training, skin tanned like most would assume of a desert creature. Lips an off pink/mocha color. High set cheekbones, slim jawline and nose. Decent curves all clad in a dark green halter top, a pair of tight torn jeans that went into her black riding boots. Gold bands on her upper arms. On both hips sat a pair of Sai s. Made of ancient metals, one side bent down-ward, the other up following suit of the middle piece. Known by many as manji sai. A slim silver chain was dangling from her neck. A small emerald half-orb at the end.

"Pharaoh has vague memories of those days. He cannot even recall his own bride. Pity." Bakura's voice was distant. Faltering. One had to know him in order to catch it.

The woman placed forefinger and thumb to chin. "If he has no recollection of 'her' it will be easier to find Aruna."

Bakura growled through a groan. Forcing himself to stand once more. A fierceness in his brown eyes. "You will not speak her name in my presence!"

The woman laughed. "Oh be still Bakura! Pharaoh and his horde are unaware of my existence as of far. All I meant was finding her will be easy."

Bakura relaxed slightly eyes alerted to a creak outside the bedroom door. "How so will it be?"

Her seductively firm lips formed a broad wicked smile. "I can smell, and sense her Bakura. Like a ghost on the winds. If you have been beside Pharaoh and reek of Aru...Err, 'her' then I need only stalk my prey a bit. Then she will reveal herself to me."

Bakura chuckled shaking his albino locks out. "How do you suppose such an event will occur?"

Her face twitched changing into a knowing smile. A hand touched the green crystal about her swan-like neck. "I have something she will need. I will know."

No sooner had she spoken did her frame retreat to the window. Bakura watched for a moment and then hastily turned his back. Agony coursed through his veins. Her hand on the window pane the woman briefly paused.

"Next we meet, I will not be so kind...You must pay for what you did Bakura. I will see to it myself." when Bakura did not respond she scoffed and bent to leap out his window.

"My heart will always beat for you...Neera." a whisper. A weak, pathetic whisper. Confessing an inner demon Bakura had never laid to rest.

Neera felt her limbs grow heavy, numb-like. "What heart beat for you bled dry thousands of years ago. It beats for only one now, and I must find her...Before it is to late."

With that Neera one of Aruna's last and, most loyal servant fled the scene. Leaving Bakura to mourn over yet another loss in his long, long life. On the opposite door-side Ryou breathed frantically. Taking in all he heard. From Bakura's confession to more about Aruna. Muddling over everything they had heard from now to prior Ryou's eyes widened. He knew whom Aruna was. It was obvious. Should have been from the word go! The question remained, did she know? Should Ryou tell Bakura? Or, this Neera woman? Even Yugi and the others? One last final answer clicked in his logical brain. One final question repeated over and over again.

"How could Yami not know?..."

* * *

Setsuna sat with her knees to chest. Face buried in her arms that were encircling her knees. Wearing a pretty blue, t-shirt and white shorts. Her hair pinned up in a messy bun. Very still she sat. In a darkened bedroom while Sarrean seemed to be in a rem cycle of sleep. Everyone had stayed the night. Sarrean retired early claiming her exhaustion was over-powering. Mana had taken to sleeping on the sofa. Naturally Joey. Yugi and Yami would share a room. As of this point all three were engaged in a game of duel monsters. Yugi and Joey decidedly chose to double team Yami. A soft glow cascaded over Setsuna through her window.

Domino was everything she had imagined. She had dreamed of having a family, friends, schooling and of course a 'boyfriend'. She stifled a giggle at such a thought. Setsuna had called Seto minutes prior assuring him she was fine, healthy as a horse! Seto was pleased and offered to pick her up tomorrow for a decent breakfast. With much enthusiasm Setsuna took such a gracious offer. Asking if per-chance they could possibly dip out of school. Her mind was still foggy, and well to be honest Setsuna wanted some alone time. Just them. After getting her over-worked boyfriend to comply Setsuna had bid him goodnight and hung up the phone.

Sitting here alone in a quiet room Setsuna roamed over the actions of her day and, night. From her fainting to Mana's accusations. This was something that troubled Setsuna. A soft hand touched her arm. Setsuna knew it was Serenity. Sensing her friend, Setsuna lifted her head. Soft Brown eyes glistened with comfort; meeting Setsuna's exhausted multicolored facets.

"Are you alright Sunie-chan?" Serenity's voice was calm, soothing like a mother's would be.

Setsuna cast her eyes down. "I'm fine I guess. Mana's words, let alone actions sort of got to me." She faked a small smile.

Serenity knew better. "It has been quite a day hasn't it?" Setsuna nodded a reply. "Maybe after a good night's sleep you will feel better?"

Setsuna shrugged. "Not especially Serenity-chan...I feel suddenly confused. Lost even"

Serenity tilted her head. "What do you mean Sunie?"

Setsuna touched her heart. "Someone, or something is calling me...I can't explain it but...I know inside myself there is this desire to heed the call. To answer it...Silly."

Serenity gave a warm friendly smile. "Not as silly as you think."

Both girls smiled at one another before getting under the covers and laying their heads down to sleep.

The museum was dark. Lit by lines of security systems. It would prove to be impossible for any living human. However, the figure that lurked was not human. Far from it. It's misshapen shadow like form threaded through every inch of the dark building. Making it's way toward the room in which Zephyr's prison sat swirling round, and round. The shadows finally materialized taking the form of a man dressed in a long dark habit, with gold sash, and an Egyptian gold plated ring of various layers about his thick neck. A tall purple hat with snake of gold on its top that drew done around his neck. A purple cape billowing behind him, whilst gold armlets adorn his ankles, and wrists, a pair of gold sandals to boot. His eyes were coal colored, a straight go-tee coming to a point at the edge of his chin. The hair was black with gray streaks, jawline taught but older. Ears pieced by studs. In his left hand was a club shaped object. A Millennium eye symbol atop the item. It had two strands of dangling jewels on either side. In entirety his form was thicker, but still slim. Tan, sun-kissed skin like most desert people carried.

The man's eyes scanned the perimeter before falling on the black obelisk in front of him. It's energy seemed to be swooshing past his sturdy body, in an attempt to summon or free itself. His lips curved into a despicable grin. Parting slightly in awe.

"So my lord was correct?...They have unearthed something sinister. Hehehe, perhaps this will be far simpler than initially expected." His raspy, heavy voice lingered in the sizzling air.

He made move to touch the object and was ruthlessly thrown back onto his backside! It's energy knew no bounds! Sending wave after wave of electricity through the vast main exhibit room.

He smirked. "As expected. The spell looming over and weaved through this is...exceptionally strong. Wreathed in soul magic I suppose...Cracking into such a prize will take a long time." He stood examining the prison once more. "My lord will not be pleased to learn we need more time, and power to break free Zephyr's confines. He may even lash out irrationally...Too bad for this world. No matter I will return for you, great Zephyr. With your power we shall finally see an end to Pharaoh Atemu's queen." A dark cackle rang loud into the night. The dark obelisk like prison glistened in shadows.

Setsuna awoke with a start noticing how it was only 3am she sighed and tossed aside her covers. Quietly Setsuna crept out her room and into the hallway. With practiced ease; stealth Setsuna made her way down the hall and stairwell toward the kitchen. Once there she immediately sat herself on-top the counter. Eyes closing as her hands rubbed both temples soothingly. She let out a shaky breath and moved into a meditation pose. As her walls finally came crumbling down, the softest light echoed round her frame. It seemed to grow and pulse outward from her small body. A faint reverberating echo resounded. Filled with ancient knowledge, languages and spells. Incantations to ease the spirit. So lost in meditation, Setsuna did not realize the err of her actions! Whole of the kitchen began to shake softly; objects defying gravity as they floated in mid-air. Her body partially lifted, levitating above the counter-top. Her long hair swayed in a peaceful breeze. It was none of these things that caught an on-lookers eyes. It was the light pulsating from Setsuna's chest, and the prism coloration of her pendant's glow! It was a light that sparkled with much sorrow, and hope. Melding with joy, and tranquility.

Two piercing eyes stared through a misty windowpane. Stormy weathered eyes gazed upon Setsuna's vulnerable position. Suddenly everything changed. The great Eye of RA (the millenium eye that appears quite often) shimmered into view upon Setsuna's forehead. Wings like a phoeninx extending outward from it. It seemed to be beckoning all to it. Then in a moment welded together by destiny, Setsuna's eyes shot open! Tri-colored seered into stormy gray ones. A fleeting moment that caused a chain reaction. Setsuna's form remained the same. Almost borderline ethereal.

_/Keep our secret...It is not our time yet.../_

The spying eyes flickered, with understanding. _/I swear to until, the moment is right for you to remember../_

A conversation took place between an ancient being and its comrade. As the prying eyes stared in Setsuna landed softly on her rear. Everything reverted to normality. Including herself. Sighing Setsuna got up and trudged back to her room dreading the next 24 hours with no real reason why.

The unseen figure stood upright. Eyes never leaving the retreating girl. Standing at full height even in moonlight, one could tell whom stared. Neera stared. Eyes glued on what had transpired. Averting her gaze she gave a wry-smile, crossing both arms until a hand rested upon her emerald jewel.

"The crystal spoke...As I suspected it would..." her eyes turned to the moon hanging high above. Stars twinkling beside it. "The fire-storm I have started will spread. Her time has come and I will not let them have her."

* * *

Starborn: unusually short but no worries next one is on its way! Please RR and please no flames!


	6. Revelations

StarBorn: Well I'm ready to get this show on the road! Here's my next chapter!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh it's plots/storyline characters places and or names. Just my own._

_/flashback/ (and astral plane)_

_/telepathy/_

_'thoughts'_

"_speaking"_

* * *

**Revelations**

Setsuna sat idly by as the many servants and, maids of Kaiba manor went about their daily business. She could not help but, feel strange and somehow different. There was also the annoying feeling that she was suppose to be doing something or rather looking for something; someone. Her mind was so foggy after she went downstairs late last night to meditate. Often times she could recollect what transpired, even in the immediate world around her. Last night however was a big black spot on an already spotty mind. Setsuna sighed bringing her knees to chest as she sunk further into the plush sofa of Kaiba's living area. All the walls were a light beige/tan color of paint, carpets miss-matched whites and the sofas a tan color as well, with light blue sheers on ever massive window. If Setsuna counted there were 22 windows in the massive living area. A large 80 inch flat screen on a beautiful glass and metal stand, a few side tables of Brazilian walnut, expensive but grotesque looking lamps and many paintings of the Blue Eyes White Dragon.

Both her dazzling eyes were fixated on the coffee tables glass top in front of her. Setsuna wore a bright pink camisole, with tight fitting black zip up, torn skinny jeans and flip flops. Her toes were painted a hot pink as were her nails. Hair swept up into a high tail that puffed up a bit, wispy sideways bangs fluttering over her eye. A pair of gold studs sat on her tiny earlobes, the ever present pendant gleaming in the tiny rays of sunlight filtering through the sheers. On the enormous TV was playing an old recollection of all the finest duels in Domino history! Setsuna had been flipping through when she discovered it and, had quietly sat back to eventually pay it no mind. All her mind truly wanted to do was grasp at some fragment to light those dark blotches of memory. Shed some light or insight on everything and, anything! In her seventeen years of life Setsuna had always remained hidden. No doctor records, no adoptions papers, no social security or fingerprints. It was a miracle Solomon and Pr0fessor Hawkins had stumbled across the one person who found her for them! She had spent many years praying to the gods for a true family, friends and security. Those whom had raised her were considered outcasts of Egyptian and modern society. They still believed in the old gods, and ways. Still dressed in older time-frame clothes. Still spoke perfect Egyptian and Arabic. They had even taught Setsuna to read hieroglyphics, write them as well.

On occasion they permitted Setsuna to journey into Cairo, or some of the lesser cities. When able to Setsuna would visit old digging sites, tombs, museums and of course the pyramids. Many had been overjoyed at the vast well of ancient knowledge Setsuna could spew out on a whim! Still having been hidden ninety percent of her youth left Setsuna hungering for answers. Whenever she had asked questions the result had been harsh lectures, responses. It was as if they feared her being found. When the time came and, Setsuna was found they scurried away beneath the sand dunes to escape many a gaze. Her fingers played at the tip of her pendant. Even now she could still hear her surrogate parents hissing when they first discovered her with it. She had been a mere babe then, but it was imprinted so vividly into her brain. Their father, (hers and Yugi's) had been found dead. No obvious wounds, illness or otherwise obvious reasons for death. Their mother? Well Setsuna had never actually known nor met her. Small bits and pieces of her mother were all she had. Yugi barely knew the woman either. Very much orphans they had both always been. At least Yugi had always had Solomon. Setsuna did not even have that.

Setsuna sighed mind circling the chant she had heard like a whisper on a non existent wind. "Illa aeterna est. Umbrae non possunt attingere. Illa aeterna est saeculum, ligatus fuerit manemus. Integer manebit in tenebris. Effusio lumen in vacuo. Vox eius sit directiua torrentem, vel deserto tempestáte. Tenetur sumus tuum verum et reginae. Ligavit spiritus eam in isto regno. Quia aeterna est. Umbrae non habitare potest. Haec cum vovemus tueri. Sit mortem seu damnationem. Eternaliter tenetur eam manemus. In aeternum erit aeterni luminis. Sacrificium hoc mundo non posse aequare. Aeterna. Saeculum. Immortalis. Alligatum. Ergo votum imponit sanguine sempiterna saecula. Vel fiat torrentem deserti Strom. Mortem seu damnationem. Sacrificium dono suo. Cruentis omnes mundi ad lucem. Non aequabo. Quia aeterna est. Reginam nostram aeternam. Nos obligamus nos ad te et tuam nobis. Omne in aeternum. Torrent aut tempestate sit deserto. Mortem seu damnationem. Aeternum manebit tua." Setsuna repeated etching unsaid words into what she had heard.

"What language were you speaking?" Kaiba's smooth voice startled Setsuna and she let her hand drop from the throbbing crystal pendant.

Setsuna blinked rapidly before replying. "I believe it is Latin. It was something I heard momentarily before I fainted the other day." Her eyes drooped, shading with a deep sorrow her heart ached to quench!

Kaiba sat beside Setsuna face a stoic mask. Unreadable to many save Mokuba and well onviously Setsuna. "What does it mean?" He asked nonchalantly.

Setsuna gave a weak smile. Kaiba knew all to well how vast her pool of knowledge was. "I believe it means: She is eternal. No shadows can touch. She is eternally ageless, bound shall we remain. Through the darkness she shall remain unscathed. Shedding light upon the void. Her voice shall guide us be it torrent, or desert storm. Bound we are to thy one true Queen. Bound her spirit is to this realm. For she is eternal. No shadows may dwell. For this light we vow to protect. Be it death or damnation. Eternally bound to her, shall we remain. Forevermore, shall she be our Eternal Light. A sacrifice to all this world that none can equal. Eternal. Ageless. Immortal. Bound. So to our blood marks this vow through all eternity. Be it torrent or desert strom. Death or damnation. Sacrifice be her gift. Bleeding light for all our world to see. None shall equal. For she is eternal. Our eternal Queen. We bind ourselves to you and thy to us. For all eternity. Be it torrent or desert storm. Death or damnation. Eternal thy shall remain."

Kaiba kept both eyes fixated on her countenance. Any change minimal or not was of concern to the CEO. "Why is it so troubling for you?"

Setsuna shrugged. "I don't know...It's like..It's like it is from a dream..."

Kaiba blinked taken back by her words. "A dream you say?" She nodded in response. Kaiba thought momentarily before scoffing. "I say let it go." Setsuna swiveled her hea round to face Kaiba. "I personally have had enough of this Egyptian mumbo-jumbo. All the Yugioh babel." Carefully Kaiba touched her shoulder. It was meant as a comforting notion. "That is simply my opinion. Dwelling on it will probably serve to be more toublesome and, hurtful than necessary."

Though everything within Setsuna screamed not to listen, listen she would. At least for now.

Setsuna smiled softly and positioned herself to be eye level with Kaiba. Sensing he felt a tad intimidated Setsuna giggled. "I agree with you Seto-chan. Best to let it go." Leaning forward her lips brushed over his softly.

Kaiba was in shock but, responded eagerly. Threading his long fingers in her long tri-colored locks. They stayed like that for a long while. Until breathing became very much so needed. It was a mutual comfort they found in each other. Beneficial due to the fact they both had many things they were indeed, unkowingly running from. Perhaps even toward.

* * *

Yami sighed outwardly showing his lack of sleep, and annoyance with just about everything. Ryou, Bakura, Setsuna and Kaiba had all mysteriously not shown up for school. Yugi had understood much of what was going on. However having Yami around proved to be far more acceptable than not.

"Awe cheer up Yami-chan we'll find your Queen soon!" Yugi chirped rather matter of factly.

Yami narrowed his eyes and looked down at the youth walking in stride beside him. "Oh? What makes you so sure Aibou?" His voice came off harsh, tinged with uncertainty.

Yugi merely grinned like a child in their favorite candy store before responding- "Oh I just have this feeling and, often times my gut feeling is right!"

Yami said no more. He could not argue with Yugi's logic. Soon it would be Yami's day of birth. It was coming up much faster than any had anticipated. Based on star charts, position of the sun and so forth, Sarrean stated Yami had been born around October 16th mid afternoon. 5000 years looked extremely well on Yami. Many had to admit that. In all actuality Yami's new body had been returned in the form of a teenager. He had died exceptionally young much like King Tut. However all doctors presented them with the firm fatcs Yami's new solidified form was at least 17 years old. Now turning 18 it seemed. Yami only prayed perhaps this turn of pages would reveal Aruna to them all.

While walking down the street toward home Yami felt a deep painful pang in his heart! As though someone or something had stabbed him directly! Doubling over Yami grit his teeth together harshly, hand to chest.

Yugi's expression turned to worry. They were a good 3 blocks from home at least. "Yami-chan are you..are you okay?"

Yami made to answer but, a fit of sultry giggling or rather laughter caught both their ears. Both teens looked toward the source of such racket! Their eyes were met with stormy gray ones. A beautiful almost red-headed woman stood laughing at them both. Her female frame twirled once before she clapped her hands mockingly.

"You made this far to easy for me! I had planned to keep a safe distance but...This I could not pass up!" her reply was quick and cocky.

Yami's eyes twitched, narrowing further. "Who are you?" he asked standing upright and pushing Yugi behind him.

Her mocha lips twitched into a grin, sai s glistening in the afternoon sunlight. "I apologize I was rude, "great one'!" she gave a mock bow low at the waist. This angered Yami more. She smirked. "You attempted to summon me, lord Pharaoh... but I hardly needed to be summoned especially by ye."

Yami's eyes narrowed further. The dark crimson irises turning one shade darker. Eyebrows pulled together as he formed a deep inset, teeth bared frown. "You are the servant Sarrean and that blasted thief spoke of?!" The lady nodded. "Then why act with such malice towards me?"

The woman gave a wicked smirk crossing her arms over breast. Shaking her head all the while. "You really have no memory, do you?" Yami's eyes flickered with sadness. As easily as it came so to it vanished. The woman by now stepped a tad closer and Yugi noticed a strange green pendant that seemed familiar to him. "Let me re-introduce myself then. I am Neera Wadjar, first in command of the Queens royal guards, and first guardian of Aruna personally."

Yami visibly relaxed, smirking as he crossed his arms. "We go from mockery to formalities? I doubt I need ask what brings you here."

Neera shrugged. "You may ask, but the answer is quite clear."

Yugi stepped forward causing Neera to stare blindly at the small boy whom resembles Yami so. "So you'll help Yami find his Queen then?" Yugi asked eyes shimmering with hope.

Neera quirked a thin brow at Yami's new name. Sighed none the less. "I am sorry small one. I will not help you find Aruna."

Yami growled. "And, why not?! You are her closest servant, are you not?"

Neera gave a dry laugh. Mocking Yami once more. "Why should I help you find her, Pharaoh? You would only further cause Aruna pain, deep anguish."

Yami stiffened. "That was in another life"

Neera raised her arms as if to say she did not care. "This life, that life. It does not matter! You are and, always will be a deep wound on her heart. One not even the gods can mend...I..." Neera paused touching the gem much like Setsuna often did her own pendant. The action simple as it was irked Yugi."I once helped you to cause such pain..." Neera huffed and shook thos vile memories away. "Enough! I repented for my sins! Swore an oath pledged in blood to Aruna! I will not have you sully her once more!"

A deep and threatening silence fell over the trio. One Yugi thought would last for eons. Neera broke said silence first.

"That pang of swelling pain you felt." Yami nodded as he listened. "Your Queen is the cause. In this world some part of her has as you say 'betrayed' ye." Neera used finger quotations and gave him a sly smile. "Aruna has no idea what she's done but, the bond you two created has spoken. Letting ye know what Aruna has done."

Yami's face fell, eyes averting downward. He could not blame her though. It was apparent that Aruna knew not whom she was in this time. Her soul had yet to be awakened. It was reborn yes! But, not whole. Nor was Yami's for that matter. Neera sighed pinching the bridge of her nose.

"I know I will regret this in the afterlife." Neera responded sounding exhausted.

That peeked Yugi's interest in said woman more. Neera approached Yami, body stiff as limestone, or granite. This stirred Yami, and their eyes locked. Both were at a stand still.

Neera's lips twitched from the firmly pressed line they'd formed. "Do you remeber thy name?"

Yami nodded. "Of course! I vanquished Zorc one and for all thanks to Yugi and, his friends for helping me remember."

Neera inclined her head in understanding, hair swaying slightly in a gentle breeze freeing more of her wispy bangs to frame her right side. "Zorc is one of many. Zephyr is another closely linked to Zorc. Then their is a third plus the Devourer, ruler of Shadows...All your work and games compare naught to what Aruna can do." Yami gave a slight sideways glance to Yugi whom appeared drawn into Neera. Neera sighed a tad agitated. "I...will..I will find Aruna great one." Yami's eyes held a slight gleam. "I will show her the light. First you must take me to her."

That confused Yami so. He became taken aback. "Absurd!" He nearly shouted. "I have no idea where or whom she is."

"I think you do Yami-san...If you just think about it."

The voice was timid as was it's owner. Ryou stood beside an always gruesome Bakura, wearing a yellow sweater over a white button down shirt and khaki slacks. Bakura wore a blue button down with black leather jacket and balck jeans. Where Ryou wore brown dressshoes, Bakura wore dark boots with some spikes protruding from underneath his jeans. The Millenium Ring blazing around his neck. Where it had come from, not one person knew. Funny how it always found a way back to Bakura.

Yami gazed at them and then turned to Neera eyes uncertain. Neera merely nodded. Agreeing obviously with Ryou. They were puzzling but, made some sense. Something inside Yami fluttered at memories of recent months passed. Only one single person stood out among everyone else.

"Setsuna..." Yami muttered as it finally clicked in his mind and registered in Yugi's.

Yes! It made sense to them! Setsuna had abruptly come as if from thin air. Found coincidentally around the time of their final duel. Her passion for caring after others, her entire personaility, looks, attitude all screamed familiar to Yami! Rebornand closely related to Yugi. Aruna had taken form of Yugi's relative, someone whom solved the Millenium puzzle and unknowingly brought the two together again.

Neera smirked, but it was a happier smirk. "Your dim-witted follower Mana falsely accussed Setsuna of being the enemy." Neera gave a fake laugh at that. "For somone whom was once close to Aru...err thy Queen" she corrected eyeing Bakura carefully. "Mana was quick to forget her so easily. As was Ghost."

Yugi tilted his head inquisitively. "Umm..Ghost?"

Neera gave a quick grin only Yugi caught. "Forgive me I meant Sarrean. Shada or as you call him Shadi's sister. But, then I suppose that is how our beloved Queen intended it be."

Yami sighed eyes holding a solomn mist. "What happens now? Setsuna has obviously no clue whom she is and..." Yami looked away a light blush on his cheeks. "She is dating Seto Kaiba."

Neera gave a grim smile. "Priest Seth? They were married after you passed on." Ryou and Yugi gasped and covered their mouthes when Yami's face turned beet red out of anger. "Calm down Pharaoh. Aruna." Once more she eyed Bakura who motioned Neera continue. "Refused but, could only serve Egypt if she was his Queen. They were not in love. Her heart belonged to thy. It was a love as one loves a dear friend. No children or anything. They were just companions for a brief time. It is not suprsing they are together now. Comfort and solace is what they find in one another."

Yami nodded. "So what happens now then?" His voice was edgy.

Neera stepped back with Ryou and Bakura smiling over her shoulder. "I awaken Setsuna of course."

* * *

From a distance a darkly clad female watched and, listened. Shaking a clenched fist in outrage. Cursing repeatedly under their breath. The gray cloak coevered their face and slim body to the small black high-heeled feet. Beside them was an oddly but, similarly dressed man. One could see his dark onyx eyes gleaming in light rays of sunlight. They were hidden in an alley-way. Out of plain sight. Grateful the one called Neera had not noitced them. Not as of yet.

"Calm yourself my sister." His voice was smooth with a deep desert accent. "We will do what we must and, intercept Aruna before they awaken her."

The woman growled in fury! Teeth clenched tight. "That wretched whore of an assasin!" she seethed through gaps in her pearly white teeth. "We've been searching for decades and, this wholesome whore finds Aruna first!"

The man beside her sighed. "Fowl language is a disgusting habit of yours Nubia." Her dark brown eyes turned on her brother. He bore into hers with a deeper ferocity.

A dark shadow realm portal opened up beside them and the dark sorcerer Henshkertu appeared his habit swaying slightly from movement.

"Listen to the both of you. Mindless banter while they go and retrieve Aruna first."

Nubia growled. "We know whom Aruna is in this time-line! Why not go and take her from this Kaiba person ourselves?"

Henshkertu scratched his chin lightly. "Did you not hear them princess Nubia? Aruna is in the preescence of Priest Seth, your cousin I may add. A powerful adversary."

The other male scoffed floding arms around his lean chest as small black locks licked at his cheeks. "In this time frame Seth is no more than a mortal man. It would be a terrible masqurade if he claime dbe the true Seth."

Henshkertu pondered that before nodding. "Your orders then my prince?"

The man smirked standing closer to Nubia. "Go find where this Kaiba is and bring Setsuna to us. We will meet back at our base." Henshkertu bowed slightly and turned to vanish in the portal once more. "Oh, and Henshkertu?"

Henshkertu turned on his heels eyes staring into his leaders. "Yes my lord?"

"What of Zephyr's prison?"

Henshkertu's lips quirked into a slight frown. "The soul magic it has been wreathed in is far to powerful even still. It will take a great amount of time to break and of course power."

The boy nodded eyes stern. Dissmissive even. "Will Aruna be able to break it?"

"I fear that no she cannot. In this life Aruna has not even come to grips with half or a sliver of such power. It will ultimately take time. But, once we have her in our midst it will get much simpler."

The boy waved Henshkertu on and turned to his sister touching her shoulder gently. "We shall both have our revenge shortly. Then you can have our brother all to thy self."

Nubia grinned madly hood shaking as the portal closed. "Oh Amun! I cannot wait to watch her blood slip away and that precious soul heloves die!"

Amun smirked waving one hand to open another Shadow realm entrance. "I know my sister...I know"

* * *

Starborn- okay just wanted to get this up!Short I know, I know! Next is going to be pretty long this one I tried but, couldn't it didn't fit! Next chapter will have more action and such no worries just been so chaotic lately glad I got this done! Well onto my next chapter! Review! No flames please! =)


End file.
